En busca del tesoro y algo más ( Brittana )
by Medusse
Summary: Si te dieran la oportunidad de aventurarte por el resto de tu vida... ¿Aceptarías? Surcando los mares o en tierra firme, como pirata o como miembro de la burguesía, el amor llega de la forma en que menos se espera. Una historia de robos, vandalismo y placeres, costumbres que se ven puestas en dudas por la llegada de una doncella. #brittana #glee #santana #brittany #fanfic
1. Tierra firme

1715 - Port Royal

El cantar de las gaviotas al cursar el azul cielo del caribe era común, al igual que los fervientes rayos del sol que tostaban toda piel que se pusiese a merced de el, las ráfagas que hacían danzar las hojas en las copas de las palmeras y el aire que contenía ese particular sazón salado, ese que aliñaba todo lo que tocaba brindándole el sabor perfecto de la brisa marina, todo ello era la marca impresa del caribe. La época del verano era la mejor en Port Royal puesto que los almacenes se llenaban y los barcos se aglomeraban en los puertos, las tripulaciones bajaban a tropezones, chocando unos con otros desesperados por al fin sentir la estabilidad que brindaba la tierra firme además de querer saciar esa sed que con desenfreno les escocía en la garganta con el alcohol que abundaba en las tabernas. Era común agotar los depósitos en altamar debido a que los viajes eran lagos y la sobriedad era un gran enemigo que se tomaba de las manos junto a la locura, y todo buen marino - o más bien "pirata" - sabía que un viaje sin ron, era una muerte segura.

La isla de Port Royal era conocida por ser ese refugio en donde todas las rencillas quedaban nulas, territorio neutro para los navegantes prohibidos del océano, el seno de la piratería y republica del libertinaje que tenía clavada una bandera blanca en lo más alto. Era en donde no se permitía robos entre sí, ni cancelaciones de viejos tratados, toda ley ahí era bien respetada.

Tenía las arenas blancas, llenas de crustáceos que competían por llegar al mar, en una mortal carrera que como enemigas tenían a las aves hambrientas que surcaban los azules lienzos del omnipotente cielo, ese mismo que se oscurecía avisando cuando una fuerte tormenta llegaba y hacia un cruel tratado con el mar, un peligroso pacto que muchas veces se cobraba vidas humanas, o embarcaciones con su tripulación completa a bordo. Era el peligro al que se enfrentaban a diario en el mar, era la profesión que habían escogido y el estilo de vida que les habían inculcado sus antepasados, piratas también. Los puertos eran de vieja madera que a pesar de llevar años ahí siendo víctima de los azotes de las olas y las erosiones del viento, aun resistía y batallaba para no ceder, sosteniendo sobre sus cimientos los principales almacenes de recursos, las tiendas en donde cada capitán ordenaba a su capataz que comprara lo necesario para mantener las maquinas en pie. Un poco más allá y no menos importante, con sus sonrisas coquetas, atributos destacados y sus largos vestidos de llamativos colores estaban esas musas que se encargaban de quitar el estrés de los cuerpos, de saciar los más ocultos deseos reprimidos a lo largo de las millas recorridas. Señoritas dispuestas a entregarse a cambio de una amable suma de dinero; abordaban a los piratas y les sonreían, un par de movimientos de cadera y listo, no bastaba más para tomar preso a un par de hombres, los que caminaban felices a los aposentos en donde eran complacidos.

Las estadías en el puerto real - traducción en español de su nombre - dependían netamente del capitán, el indicaba la hora del arribo así como también la duración del anclaje y la fecha en que la embarcación, con todo y cada uno de sus miembros, elevaba anclas y zarpaba en dirección al horizonte, en busca de una aventura más. La vida en alta mar era así, una jerarquía que se basaba en pocas reglas, pero las que si existían, eran respetadas hasta por el imbécil más problemático o el experto de los asesinos. Era un código por el que se regían absolutamente todos, puesto que conocían las consecuencias de la falta a ello, las gravísimas e inexplicables formas en las que el mar se cobraba a todo aquel que no lo respetaba ni cumpliera sus mandamientos. El código pirata del que ninguno se salvaba.

Existían leyendas, esas que eran contadas por hombres bebiendo ron y sentados en barriles de manzanas - Las que se podrían casi siempre- o en las húmedas literas, mitos de los que no se sabía que tan verídicos eran estos, esos que se alteraban cada vez que eran relatados dependiendo de su interprete, así como también existían los verdaderos protagonistas de las leyendas, los que eran conocidos por sus logros y respetados por sus hazañas. Esos que imponían el temor cuando se les veía estacionar sus barcos en el muelle y los que tan sólo con poner sus sucias botas sobre la acuosa madera , ya tenían un vaso de ron dándoles la bienvenida, cortesía de todos por sus respetables acciones en alta mar.

Entre ellos: sucios hombres de largas y prominentes barbas, ya que parecía ser que era una especie de marca para el estereotipo, de regla masculina, impuesta por algún imbécil en el rubro o también por los grandes de la historia como Barbaroja padre y fundador de la piratería. Entre ellos estaba ella, delicada y femenina, pero igual o más temible que cualquiera que navegara por los siete mares.

Una mujer de piel canela, de cabellos de color negros azabache del cual las hebras caían en ondas bien definidas, una joven de labios gruesos, carnosos y tentadores pero de lengua mordaz, palabras asesinas y un tono firme de voz, ese que se clavaba con el filo de cuchillas sobre el pecho de a quien ordenaba. La capitana del Black Sails. Una chica de edad indefinida, puesto que nadie se atrevía a calcular un número preciso, tan sólo especulaban sobre si esa musa profesional en la piratería rondaba los 23 o los 26, nadie lo sabía con exactitud. Respetada entre todos y temida de igual forma, Santana López era miembro de elite dentro del rubro ya que se adjudicaba grandes robos a la nobleza, así como también tomas de bahías a lo largo del pacifico sur, un incontable prontuario de guaridas escondidas por el conocido canal de la mancha en las aguas europeas y una riqueza que cuidaba con recelo en las cálidas islas de Panamá, de donde provenía - o mejor dicho, el lugar que consideraba su hogar-.

Poseía unas perlas oscuras como el mismísimo Onix que le brindaban una mirada de autoridad, unos ojos de los que se desprendía un fuerte poder de mando y convicción. En su cintura, danzaba al ritmo de su estrecha cintura un sable que parpadeaba cada que los rayos del sol se reflejaban en el filo de su hoja, premio que había obtenido de unos mercaderes en el mar rojo y del que fanfarroneaba con orgullo, puesto que un sinfín de vidas yacían cobradas en acero que lo forjaba.

Ella y su tripulación había arribado a través de las tormentosas aguas del caribe trayendo consigo una devastada Black Sails, azotada por la fuerza de la tormenta pasada de la que se habían librado por pelos. La capitana sabía bien que no durarían con la barca en pie si no la reparaban a fondo, además de que era consciente de que si el barco no era reformado, otra tormenta así los hundiría sin piedad.

— Venga Puck, necesitamos madera, de la mejor. No pienso arriesgarme. También consigue cuerda, un par de velas nuevas y debemos trabajar en el trinquete, tiene una brecha que me preocupa, revisa las cureñas tanto de babor como de estribor. — Ordenó con decididas palabras mientras caminaba a paso lento pero firme por la proa, seguida de quien era su mano derecha, ambos analizando cada centímetro del fino roble, material con el que principalmente estaba hecho el casco.

— Está bien, yo lo veré y compraré todo lo necesario… — Contestó el moreno mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el borde del barco y espiaba distraído hacía el muelle. Fue cuando sintió la pesada mirada de la morena que se volteó y la vio con ese típico rostro de pocos amigos, sonrió sínico y rodo los ojos jugando un poco con la paciencia de la mujer. — Pretendes que te diga "a la orden mi capitán" vamos López, tu y yo llevamos juntos desde la caída de roma, eso déjalo para los nuevos. —

Puck era su primer oficial, predilecto y fiel peón, aunque más que una pieza que se debía sacrificar antes que a ella, él era algo más. Un amigo y de los pocos que tenía Santana, con quien también de vez en cuando dejaba que su cuerpo saciase las necesidades que por muy repugnantes que se le hicieran, eran vánales y naturales, humanas dentro de los límites de la cordura y precisamente el joven de pecho fornido, hombros firmes y estructura escultural no le venía nada de mal. Cumplía su propósito principal, además de ser un excelente pilar y fundamental a la hora de controlar cualquier incidente en mar adentro y ahorrarle un dolor de cabeza extra. Llevaban años trabajando el uno junto otro, se habían conocido en una taberna y en extrañas circunstancias, ambos demasiado ebrios para recordar con exactitud como se habían terminado robando uno de los navíos de la armada real inglesa y así comenzado con la aventura que ahora dejaba un legado de casi siete años. También poseía unas facciones agradables y atractivas, tenía sangre judía por lo que se sabía y un corte de cabello que marcaba un estilo único, una mohica de la que él se sentía ridículamente orgulloso.

Frecuentaban hacer un chequeo general a la nave, dejar encargado todo lo necesario en los almacenes y luego entregarse a los placeres que la isla les podía ofrecer, dándose un día de absoluto descanso antes de comenzar el trabajo de mano de obra.

La morena había abandonado la embarcación y tras poner sus pies sobre la arena y sentir como la tierra en suspensión por el trote de los caballos o el zapateo de quienes bailaban por ahí ebrios se metía en sus fosas nasales, podía sentir como un extraño sentimiento de congoja se apoderaba de su pecho, causándole esa inseguridad que sentía cada que se bajaba del Black Sails. Sumaba y sumaba años sobre el mar pero eran contados con los dedos las veces en las que su estancia en tierra firme duraba más de un mes, sabía que debía hacerlo por su tripulación más que por ella misma ya que el estacionarse sobre un pedazo estable de tierra significaba para santana una opresión. Ella estaba acostumbrada a su libertad y no había nada que le llenara más el alma que sentir como debajo de sus pies la superficie se oscilaba o como las diminutas partículas de agua que componían la brisa marina se adherían a su piel salándola. Inspiró profundo y Caminó con tranquilidad, despojándose de sus propios miedos y aventurándose una vez más a lo que le deparara aquella nueva pausa. Su destino principal era el bar al igual que el de su tripulación, la que si bien era una manada de borrachos a ella no le molestaba ya que no andaba muy lejos de también serlo; eran hombres con valor y dispuestos a pelear por ella. Su garganta se sentía como el Sahara, seca y sedienta, tanto que hasta escupir le suponía un gran reto por lo que no lo dudó y caminó sin cese por las calles de Port Royal mirando como en cada esquina un grupo de haraposos hombres jugaba a los dados, apostaban mientras bebían o también compartían sus experiencias vividas a lo largo del tumulto de olas que habían sorteado para llegar ahí. Otros corrían con mensajes de negociaciones, ya que los trueques se veía bastante y los capitanes jugaban con aquello intercambiando entre sí, el tabaco recolectado de la infinidades de islas a lo largo del ancho mar, las especias encontradas de algún naufragio o las que habían sido robadas, también las pieles de los animales que se solían cazar ilegalmente y de los que también se consumía la carne a bordo. Todo alimentaba ese negocio local del que la piratería se veía beneficiada en diversos aspectos.

La morena vestía unas botas altas con un taco cómodo ya que más que ser una mujer, era una capitana dispuesta a saltar al abordaje cuando su nave corriese peligro y lucir como el estereotipo de señoritas sólo dificultaba su movilidad, algo poco conveniente en batalla. Si bien gustaba de llevar vestidos bastante generosos, para esa ocasión y obligada por el mal clima, traía ceñido a sus fibrosas piernas unos pantalones de color negro y colgando de su cintura el arnés de cuero de cervato que sostenía su sable al lado derecho, su torso voluptuoso no dejaba nada a la imaginación, el corsé negro que oprimía su cintura resaltaba su buen par de senos cubriendo lo necesario en ellos para no desmayar a quienes la viesen y una camisa blanca era cubierta por el abrigo burdeo, de detalles dorados y el que también en ese preciso momento se le hacía muy caluroso.

— Ten, el clima apestaba en Panamá pero aquí hace una calor de mierda, me estoy cocinando con esto. — Se quitó el abrigo entregándoselo a Puck, quien había estado siguiéndola en silencio, con la misma sed que ella tenía. Santana tenía una figura envidiable por las mujeres, deseable por todo hombre y los que se encontraban a su alrededor no lo evitaron y volvieron la mirada hacia ella, al verla con esa camisa que llevaba descubierto los hombros y esa cintura que hipnotizaba en cada uno de sus movimientos.

— Es aquí… Mierda ni te imaginas la sed que tengo. — Murmuró la mujer parándose frente a la vieja fachada.

La puerta de la cantina estaba abierta y desde fuera se podía sentir el exquisito olor del ron ya fermentado, la música de los violines y el ruido de las copas chocar.

— Capitan López tiempo que no se le veía por acá. ¡Bendito sea Neptuno y su cambio de corrientes las que la hicieron naufragar en esta playa! — Celebró el cantinero una vez que vio como la morena se abría paso hasta la barra y se apresuró a preparar dos tachos llenándolos con lo mejor del ron local.

— Artie viejo, ¿cómo te va?… — Soltó Puck quien se sentó sobre uno de los bancos que estaban ahí y tiró el abrigo sobre la barra, tomó el tacho y lo vertió con desespero dentro de su garganta, chorreando por las comisuras pero sin prestar importancia a esas muestras de educación.

— Naufragar jamás, estuvimos a punto Abrhams pero el Black Sails es más fuerte que eso. — La morena imitó el actuar del chico y llevó hasta sus labios el frio metal, tragando de una pasada todo el contenido y degustando al fin el dulzor que había extrañado por meses.

Artie Abrhams era conocido en la isla por ser el dueño de la licorería además de muchos de los negocios de por ahí. Manejaba el comercio y a pesar de su discapacidad, era uno de los más respetados de las aguas jamaiquinas. Caminaba con dificultad puesto que sus aventuras en alta mar habían terminado después de que una bala de caños le volara la mitad de una de sus piernas, la que ahora suplía con una pata de palo y un bastón. El chico utilizaba unos anteojos y el clásico camisón marrón, como todos sus camareros, vivía atendiendo su bar en la tranquilidad que se podía tener ahí, en Port Royal.

Todo pirata cada vez que ponía el ancla en lo profundo del mar y bajaba a beber, lo hacía por dos razones: la dependencia que tenía del alcohol y la recopilación de información. Las tabernas eran el lugar en donde por unas monedas te daban las mejores de las informaciones, los ebrios que visitaban a menudo el lugar solían hablar cosas que no debían y el vivaz camarero estaba al pendiente, recolectando las jugosas novedades y lucrando con ellas. Para Santana ser amiga de Artie le convenía puesto que el locatario le guardaba los mejores negocios y luego la morena lo recompensaba por ello.

— ¿Has oído de la belleza que contiene el mar de Holanda? Dicen que hay muchas riquezas allá… — Comenzó el castaño mientras tomaba un paño y fregaba uno de los vasos sucios captando al instante la atención del par, inclinándose un poco sobre la madera de la barra para que la información pudiese llegar a los piratas correctos. — El oro suena por doquier si navegas por esas frías aguas. —

Santana ladeo su rostro regalándole una sonrisa cómplice al moreno que yacía a su lado y vestía con una polera negra que dejaba al descubierto sus fornidos brazos, él esbozó su media luna, alzo una de sus cejas e imitó el gesto de su capitana para luego meter su mano en el gastado bombacho que llevaba sacando un par de monedas las que puso sobre la sólida madera, ofreciéndoselas al dueño.

— Si desean más detalles de cómo operar, la musa Fabray puede ayudarlos, ella conoce los finos modales de esa gente tan recatada. — Dicho aquello el camarero repitió y lleno otra vez los vasos ofreciéndoles otra ronda a los recién llegados.

— Iremos ¿Verdad López? Necesito esa calidez de las chicas de tierra, ya sabes, algo menos húmedo ni tan salado. — Comentó tras beber un sorbo el chico del mohicano, ocupando su humor masculino del cual Santana no lograba acostumbrarse.

— Si podemos llevarnos un buen botín de esto, tienes permitido encamarte con todas las putas del lugar, pero primero debo hablar con la alfa yo. Los negocios son más importantes que las necesidades de tu miserable pito. — Finalizó la mujer, sonriendo internamente ya que la idea de conseguir más riquezas le abría enseguida el inmenso y codicioso apetito que tenía.

Ambos chicos bebieron hasta que sintieron que sus cuerpos contenían más alcohol que sangre, Puck se perdió por la noche, durmiendo en los perfumados aposentos de alguna chica mientras que Santana, tras conseguir la información necesaria, había pagado con carne el precio impuesto por Quinn Fabray.

— Debes cuidarte al ir. — La musa rompió el silencio reinante en la habitación que era iluminada únicamente por luz de las velas.

— ¿Te pusiste sentimental Fabray? Por como gritabas hace un rato, se nota que si me extrañaste. —

— No voy a responder a eso Santana, lo que sucede en la cama se queda ahí para mí. — La rubia poseía una voz melosa, suave y cautivadora, se removía entre las sabanas acomodándose sobre el pecho desnudo de la morena.

— Lo siento, olvido que es tu trabajo. — Contestó Santana de forma seca, con ese humor único el cual era su marca personal, mientras acomodaba sus manos detrás de su nuca.

— ¿Me has dado algo de oro acaso? — Se apresuró a responder la vivaz rubia, la que era un rival de elite indiscutida a la hora de una guerra de palabras bañadas de veneno en contra de Santana y alzando sus esmeraldas en dirección al relajado semblante de la morena se quedó estudiando sus facciones.

— Yo fui tu obra caritativa del día. — Siseó con maldad la morocha.

— Lo idiota no se te quita, parece ser que cada vez te entra más agua salada al cerebro. — Rodó los ojos y desistió, sabía que pelear contra a Santana era amargarse y arrugarse antes de tiempo, cosa a la cual ella no estaba dispuesta.

— Tal vez, pero preocúpate cuando algo le pase a mi lengua, no a mi cerebro. — Espetó con júbilo a sabiendas de que la victoria en aquel juego de palabras acidas era suya.

— Bien, solo te advierto. Trabajé con los descendientes de Mary Read S. antes de acabar aquí, sé de lo que hablo, la guardia allá es feroz. — La mujer se crispo, elevando su cuerpo y endureciendo su semblante, llenando su mente de viejos recuerdos en alta mar.

— Pero no sabes con quien hablas. Mierda Fabray, vengo de sobrevivir una de las peores tormentas del último tiempo, aunque sea en pedazos, pero sé que llegare. No te preocupes. —

— Noah… — Susurró mientras bajaba la mirada, desnudando su alma y sentimientos en una sola palabra.

— Por Barbanegra Fabray, te lo cuidare… No puedo creer que me estés preguntando por él, justo después de follar conmigo. — Negó en desaprobación a la rubia con repulsión, mientras la apartaba de su lado y se volteaba, dándole la espalda en la cama.

— Uhm, puedo hacerlo. Soy profesional pero justo ahora no estoy en mis horas de trabajo. — Atacó nuevamente dándose cuenta de lo frágil que había sonado segundos atrás pero no obtuvo más palabras por parte de Santana ya que esta se había entregado al dulce abrazo de Morfeo.

Quinn Fabray era conocida por ser una de las delicias más maravillosas que caminaban por aquel lugar infectado de ratas, era una rubia de potentes y seductores ojos verdes, que dejaban ver la frialdad que guardaba en su corazón, una dama de hierro y dueña del negocio que brindaba de compañía a los menos afortunados o a los más necesitados. La leyenda contaba de que en tiempos pasados, Fabray se había comprometido con un burgués de la más alta sociedad, al cual abandonó tras enamorarse de un pirata y huir con él, pero como en toda leyenda, nadie sabía si la historia era así o sólo se trataba de un adorno para embellecer una vida pasada. Aunque era absurdo ya que en aquel presente, en el mundo en el que ellos vivían a nadie le importaba ya lo que había sido, lo que valía era lo que eras, lo que tenías en la actualidad. No existía nada más.

El día siguiente tras alzarse el sol con aun más intensidad que el día anterior, las labores de reconstrucción habían comenzado, los martillazos sonaban uno seguido del otro produciendo un eco ensordecedor, mientras que las pieles desnudas y marcadas con cicatrices de la tripulación brillaba con los rayos, bronceándose a medida que el trabajo se realizaba. Santana supervisaba critica cada madera que sería parte de la coraza y ella misma miraba los planos que marcaban el modelo a conseguir. El sol también ardía pero quemando con menor intensidad en los mares de la lejana Europa en donde la calidez carecía y la mayor parte del tiempo las aguas eran cubiertas por densas capas de hielo. Entre los lujosos pasillos de la casa del gobernador la servidumbre corría con escándalo ¿La razón? El comodoro de la Armada real había pedido la mano de la hija del político, propuesta que había sido aceptada por el padre y que ahora requería de un banquete digno del festín.

— Buenas noticias, su excelencia esto es una decisión acertada, las alianzas se volverán aún más fuertes y el incentivo de nuestro ejército será el doble, el esmero por proteger la casa Pierce aumentará y además los corsarios que surcan los mares adyacentes no se atreverán a traicionarnos. —

— Lo sé, quiero que mi hija se ponga el mejor vestido que tenga, debe lucir aún más hermosa para el Comodoro Evans, esto es digno de celebración. —

Unas plantas más arriba en la última habitación, como si se tratase de una princesa esperando ser rescatada, se encontraba una esbelta figura, recostada sobre sus aposentos mientras una de sus criadas le insistía y ella renegaba, aferrándose a las sabanas de su cama.

— Por favor señorita Pierce, a la que castigaran será a mí, levántese vístase con esto por favor. La esperan abajo su padre y su futuro esposo. —

— No digas eso Tina, yo no lo elegí así que no le digas "futuro esposo". Mi padre debió consultármelo. No es justo que todos se casen por amor y yo sea la única que debe sacrificarse por el país. — Bufó con un notable mal carácter mientras tironeaba las sabanas y se cubría completa con ellas. — No debe ser así… debió dejarme elegir al menos entre las propuestas. — Murmuró con un infantil tono de voz mientras la empleada se sentaba sobre la cama con el elegante vestido en las manos, resignada.

— Existen tantas opciones y no me gusta ser obligada a hacer algo de lo que no tengo ni idea. ¿No se supone que el matrimonio es para dos personas que se aman? Esto no tiene sentido. — La rubia se asomó, descubriéndose la mitad de su rostro mientras su mirada se cruzaba con los rasgados ojos de su criada.

— Señorita Brittany no tengo idea de lo que piensa su padre. Vaya y dígale eso usted, él de seguro responderá pero primero póngase este vestido. — Insistió la joven asiática, la que parecía ser de menor edad en comparación a quien yacía bajo las sabanas.

— Tienes razón Tina, iré a decírselo a él. — La rubia se sentó sobre la cama de golpe, sobresaltando a la otra mujer quien se puso de pie con una amplia sonrisa y le ofreció la prenda. — No me importa con quien me haya comprometido ¡No voy a casarme con nadie que no me guste!... y tampoco pienso ponerme ese vestido, no puede obligarme a eso también. —

La criada quedó plasmada en la habitación y su expresión de júbilo se deshizo como humo, mientras que la rubia se levantó y con sus prendas de cama se dirigió a pasó rápido a plantarle cara a su padre.

El gobierno de Holanda eran gente rica, burgueses acostumbrados al éxito que vivían de los tratados a lo largo del continente así como también eran dueños del control de todo el lado Sur del globo. Linaje de sangre que comandaba el destino del país y que era heredado de generación en generación. Brittany Susan Pierce era la única hija del gobernador por lo mismo él se había encargado de que su hija creciera bajo todas las comodidades que él podía darle, consentida y con poder de mando desde pequeña dando libre expresión a todas sus ideas, las que en muchas ocasiones eran más fantasiosas que realistas. Brittany era una joven de cabellos dorados y brillantes como lingotes de oro pulidos, poseía unos ojos del mismísimo color de las aguas más puras y vírgenes, como también una dulce y pacifica personalidad. Dulzura extrema como el mar en los polos. Pero esta se veían opacada cuando era tratada como estúpida ya que ella solía tener una manera muy diferente de pensar. No había nada que la hiciese enojar más que eso, el no ser respetada como tal o pasada a llevar, sus decisiones eran inescrutables, eran suyas y nadie tenía más derecho a escoger sobre su vida que ella misma.

Era esa la razón por la que estaba más que molesta con su padre. El arreglarle un matrimonio no estaba dentro de los límites de su amplia imaginación ni menos siquiera no consultarle sobre quien sería su futuro esposo. Aquello la hacía enfurecer y no le gustaba sentir tanto enojo, le dolía la cabeza y el ceño, puesto que no acostumbraba a llevarlo tan arrugado. Brittany podía ser el ser más adorable del mundo así como también el más terco, cuando ella se enojaba nadie podía sacarla de aquella posición.

— Por algo a pesar de mi edad… aún no me caso, es obvio. No encuentro a la persona indicada y no quiero equivocarme en algo que sé que tendré en un futuro la razón, esto no va a resultar. — El timbre de la rubia había perdido toda su dulzura siendo remplazada por convicción y un carácter al que su padre pocas veces se había enfrentado. — No me casaré y es mi decisión. — Finalizó la doncella, cruzándose de brazos y esperando el consentimiento de su padre.

— Claro que no lo es, yo tengo la última palabra y ya lo decidí. — Dijo el hombre elevando más el tono de voz, mientras se ponía la peluca de color blanco que solían usar los políticos de alta alcurnia. — La boda se celebrara a finalez de este mes y dios quiera que en un año más ya tengas un heredero en las entrañas. —

La mujer se retiró cuando leyó de la mirada de su progenitor que sus palabras eran ciertas y que no se retractaría, llevándose consigo al cruzar el umbral de la habitación del hombre la decepción y la impotencia que sentía.

Las lágrimas rodaban por las rojizas mejillas de la doncella y en sus ojos abnegados de agua se podía ver la decepción, impotencia por la injusticia que se le estaba cometiendo. La que para su justo pensar no era nada de razonable. Tenía la fiel teoría de que el mundo estaba en la deplorable situación que estaba porque los humanos tenían un afán por complicar lo sencillo. Adueñarse de tierras que no les pertenecían, de los mismismos mares o también de darle nombres a cosas que - por defecto - deberían ser anónimas.

Era por lo mismo que se había opuesto a las clases de defensas, al entrenamiento militar que se le había dado en su adolescencia el cual "le serviría en algún momento" según las palabras que le había dicho su padre. La joven se oponía a la violencia y a los métodos que tenía el gobierno de conquistar tierras. Al odio que él: su padre, le guardaba a los piratas. Rencor que demostraba ahorcando a cualquiera que poseyera la marca de la piratería y colgando luego sus cadáveres en la entrada a sus aguas junto a alguna advertencia. Aunque el pueblo aplaudía su campaña y justificaba su odio, debido a que en un pasado dichos bandidos del mar habían matado a su esposa, a la madre de Brittany de la que ella tenía escasos - casi nulos - recuerdos, además de causar la desgracia en distintos puntos del mundo.

Aquella noche la búsqueda de comida del proletariado había cesado y el comodoro Evans, como viejo amigo de la familia había comprendido la excusa que Lord Pierce le había dado sobre su prometida, la que por un malestar no había podido presentarse. Ambos hombres se despidieron en la sala de la mansión y fijaron una nueva fecha para la cena mientras que dicha joven yacía en sus aposentos llorando desconsolada, oponiéndose tajantemente a dicho compromiso.

Las anclas se removieron y con ello también la unión que detenía y amarraba el navío al muelle, el Black Sails era libre y con eso comenzaba aquella nueva misión que los llevaba a marcar una equis en el mapa sobre la fría Holanda. La brújula apuntando siempre al norte y las velas agazapaban el viento dándoles la velocidad necesaria para surcar los mares. Tras semanas de arduo trabajo en el muelle todo estaba terminado y el viaje comenzaba, según las cuentas y el conocimiento de la capitana al mando, les llevaría unas dos semanas cruzar los mares para llegar a su destino. En palabra más simples: Estarían llegando a las frías aguas justo a fin de mes.


	2. Frío que cala los huesos

Bahía Y - Ámsterdam.

Las trompetas sonaban dando inicio al alba, anunciando como el día comenzaba a desarrollarse y el monótono actuar de todos empezaba, como hormigas que trabajaban para su reina. El sistema parecía funcionar de manera sobria y prudente, todo en orden menos ella. Brittany cada mañana solía despertar con una energía increíble, sobrehumana. Se le podía ver correr por las calles, saltar las cercas de madera que limitaban los cultivos y emprender ese viaje cotidiano.

Brittany acostumbraba a caminar por las calles del pueblo, mirando los paisajes y saludando a todos, ella era una celebridad dentro del país a la que se le permitía salir sólo si era escoltada por hombres de confianza del gobernador. A sus 22 años sabía bastante sobre matemáticas y negociaciones por lo que había escogido dirigir el área comercial del país, profesión importante para el gobierno. Dentro de su inocencia, ella tenía la sospecha de que si sabía hacer buenos negocios con la gente, tendría el poder de curarles el alma de la avaricia y que el tratado definitivo por la paz estaba un paso más cerca, por ello había puesto toda su devoción en atender sabiamente el puesto que le había sido otorgado teniendo ya en su historial exitosos tratados pacifistas a lo ancho del globo.

Para ser un personaje importante de los miembros de la burguesía, ella era una de las únicas que no hacía énfasis en clases sociales y eso en sus rondas de caminata por el pueblo se notaba. Solía llevar suministros o víveres consigo para ayudar a los que requerirán de ellos, a los más vulnerables. Entre la gente que asistía, existían un par de gemelos a los que adoraba pasar a ver y siempre les dejaba comida o dulces, una anciana de avanzada edad que vivía en los límites del bosque, la que a pesar de las recomendaciones de Brittany para que la mujer dejase de hacer trabajos tan pesados, se resignada y continuaba cargando leños y siendo igual de testaruda. Aquella anciana vivía en donde la mismísima Brittany solía jugar en sus días de niñez.

—Brittany... —

Una voz masculina la había sacado del estado de inconsciencia en el que se había quedado al mirar una pequeña casa en lo alto de la copa de los árboles. Se volteó y el rostro se le iluminó al instante.

—¡Sam! —

La rubia se abalanzó a los brazos del militar y este no dudó en corresponder, aunque lo hizo con menos entusiasmo, guardando con recelo la posición que dictaba el uniforme que llevaba puesto.

— ¿Cómo estás? —

Sam Evans era un chico que se había criado en las granjas del condado afuera de la ciudad, esforzado y humilde así como también un romántico, un casanova. Era de un rubio similar al de Brittany y sus ojos poseían un azul oscuro. Era un año menor que ella y ambos se había criado jugando en los invernaderos, con los animales o haciendo ángeles en la nieve que generalmente se hacía aún más densa en invierno. Desde pequeños habían compartido juegos y todo, siendo él quien la defendía de los matones que la molestaban y justamente, con quien había construido aquella casa en la copa del árbol.

— Estoy bien, fui ascendido a comodoro y es posible que pueda embarcarme pronto, en mi propio navío ¿Puedes creerlo? Será como soñábamos cuando pequeños. ¿Recuerdas? —

— ¡Claro que sí! Podrás salir en un barco... Debes llevarme contigo alguna vez, sabes que quiero conocer como es más allá, en el horizonte. —

El rubio se quedó mirando a la chica sin saber cómo decirle lo que había acordado con su padre pues supuso que ella no lo sabía aún, ya que se le veía muy normal.

— Brittany yo... Debo dec —

Se propuso a sincerarse, sin embargo, aquella conversación fue interrumpida por otro militar que a caballo había llegado al lado de la pareja.

— Señorita Pierce, el Ghalanders llegó y trae mercancía, solicitan su presencia en el muelle para descargar, contabilizar y vender. —

Aquel hombre mencionó con voz agitada bajándose del corcel y ofreciendo las riendas a la rubia, la cual no dudó y las tomó, asintiendo al instante.

— Entendido soldado, gracias. — mencionó mientras ágilmente se montaba sobre el animal, jaló las riendas haciendo que este se girara unos cuantos grados y desvió su vista a quien era su amigo. — Señor Evans, buena guardia. —

Y emprendió marcha, dejando al rubio con una verdad entre los labios, con los sentimientos en la garganta y la esperanza a flor de piel.

Las dependencias del Black'Sail eran obscuras más que cualquier otro barco, contaban con ventanas que rara vez se abrían, así lo prefería Santana ya que esos espacios podían ser ocupados por más potencia de fuego, suplantar la ventilación por cañones valía el sacrificio ya que a la hora de la batalla eso hacía la diferencia.

El viaje era largo y las paradas pocas, el navío sólo se detenía para cazar lo necesario, lo que bastara para alimentar a sus tripulantes. Puck como buen contramaestre muchas veces era el encargado de esa tarea ya que Santana se ahorraba el tener que arponear a algún gran pez o caerse al agua cuando este golpeaba el bote.

Cuando la caza daba inicio una suerte de juego de azar se desarrollaba en torno al tiempo y a quien sacaría la pieza más valiosa del agua, siendo apostados los derechos al siguiente botín, ya que con la comida y el alcohol la tripulación no jugaba.

Las noches se trabajan duro en cubierta, las rondas se realizaban sin excepción y el recambio de la tripulación era puntual. Los festines y bailes eran poco habituales en misiones importantes ya que Santana era estricta en ese sentido y su tripulación autocrítica y ambiciosa, características que ella les había inculcado a punta de malos tratos.

Santana por las tardes iba a su oficina y actualizaba la bitácora así como también el plan de navegación, el que con los distintos imprevistos que aparecían durante el transcurso del día debía ser alterado para la conveniencia de la pirata.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan después de esta misión? — preguntó Puckerman, abordando a la latina en su oficina, mientras ella trazaba rutas en el plano.

— Con todo el oro que tenemos no hace falta seguir el contrabando de especias, podemos asentarnos en Port Royal. Formar algún negocio en tierra. — bufó, a la vez que con el compás medía la distancia entre un punto y otro.

— ¿Crees que ellos van a permitirlo? — rió el judío, moviéndose por la habitación intranquilo. — Son hombres de mar, viven para navegar, ¿Una esposa, un alquiler, una vida común? Crees que ellos quieren ese tipo de cosas? Estás equivocada Santana y esos pensamientos pueden llevar en el peor de los casos a un motín, tú sabes lo peligroso que sería. Acabaríamos muertos.— el moreno apoyó sus manos sobre su escritorio, con fuerza de sobra, haciendo que la línea que minuciosamente dibujaba la latina tuviera un leve desvío.

— Tu las quieres Puck. — suspiró, dejando los quehaceres y prestándole por fin toda la atención al ajeno. — Se que quieres sacar a Fabray de ese negocio, sentar cabeza y formar una tierna y linda familia feliz... Le daré libre albedrío a la tripulación. — sentenció dejando boquiabierto a su amigo.

— No van a permitir que su contramaestre o su capitán pidan el perdón al rey para trabajar dignamente. Tarde o temprano van a casarte, terminarás asesinada por la orden inglesa o por la espada española, si es que tu tripulación no te degolla antes para cobrar la recompensa que hay por tu cabeza López. — advirtió el moreno, enervando su postura y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Tienes cero fe en todo Puckerman. Inseguridad, poca confianza. — siseo la mandamás mientras cogía el jarro y bebía algo de ron para remojar su seca garganta y apagar ese fuego que comenzaba a calentarle los malos ánimos.

— No es eso Santana. Estoy día a día con esos hombres allá afuera, a ellos sólo les importa el dinero, que los guíes a buenos botines. Si les pagan por asesinarme ellos no lo van a dudar... Y yo no podré contra todos. — murmuró sincero, bajando un poco la voz, para que sólo ellos dos pudieran escuchar lo que decía.

— Mierda Puck desde que te enteraste de mi búsqueda has estado insoportable. Cuestionas todas mis decisiones pero te guste o no... — dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio, cerró su mano en un puño y golpeó con fuerza la madera, sobresaltando al marinero. — ¡Yo soy tu capitán y me debes tu puta lealtad! — elevó la voz, crispándose sobre el asiento, sintiendo la respiración agitada.

— No digas que no te lo advertí. — concluyó Puckerman y abandono la habitación.

Santana sabía el peligro inminente que era ser buscada por la armada real por lo mismo había doblado las reservas de munición y limpiado el casco para tener un par de nudos de ventaja en velocidad por si se presentaba el caso en que tuviera que darse a la fuga. Era consciente de lo mucho que se jugaba en esa misión, por lo mismo odiaba que Puckerman le hiciera tantas preguntas, ella misma aún no tenía todas las respuestas y eso le enervaba los nervios.

Los días transcurrían rápidos entre aguas inquietas y vientos pobres, factores que habían atrasado en horas el vespertino arribo del barco a la costa holandés.

La temperatura descendía a medida que se aproximaban al destino, así como los primeros indicios de hielo se dejaban ver sobre las oscuras aguas, la madera estaba barnizada de blanca escarcha y la cubierta era resbaladiza y peligrosa. De entre los partidos labios de la tripulación podía apreciarse el vapor que expelía cada vez que hablaban o respiraban, sus manos rojas al igual que sus narices y mejillas evidenciaban las quemaduras que las bajas temperaturas provocaban

Santana odiaba el frío y le costaba bastante trabajo soportarlo. Había nacido en un país cálido de Latinoamérica, con el sol quemándole la piel y tostándola, brindándole ese bronceado que le daba un aire exótico, era de terreno árido, todo contrario al clima que se enfrentaban.

— Odio el puto frío, recuérdenme jamás volver a este lado del planeta… ni por todo el oro del mundo.— susurró a Punckerman entre el incontrolable castañear de sus dientes, mientras frotaba sus brazos en un ademán por mantener aún su calor corporal.

El Black'Sails rompía la gruesa capa de hielo generando un sonido ensordecedor a medida que se abría paso y a lo lejos se divisaba la bahía y el muelle, los navíos de la armada modelaban su flameante bandera tricolor.

El plan de la morena consistía en sabotear las embarcaciones para luego evitar ser seguidos ya que de ser así tendían una desventaja al no conocer del todo esas aguas, era terreno holandés y los piratas a pesar de tener los ojos sanos, estaban a tientas. Debían hacerse con uno de los barcos enemigos y ya con la potencia de fuego doblada atacar a tierra firme. Era arriesgado pero todos ahí sabían bien el precio de una vida de delito y estaban dispuestos a correrlo.

Entre los retos que debían sortear estaba el frío agua en el que navegaban ya que de caer ahí bastarían unos cinco minutos para morir congelado, la gran armada que poseía el país y la siempre tan presente opción de morir en combate. Además de que los planes no salieran como Santana los tenía planeado.

Para Brittany, los días habían pasado rápidos, haciéndola perder la cuenta y esfumándose en semanas, entre multitudes de mercaderías, barriles y monedas, con todo el trabajo que había tenido apenas había recordado aquel compromiso que hacía principios de ese mes su padre había mencionado. La verdad poco le importaba, estaba decidida a no ceder en eso y si era necesario, a amenazar con dejar de ser quien moviera los hilos de la economía. Sabía que aquello podría ser un golpe duro para la nación pero estaba dispuesta a ocupar ese as debajo de su manga.

Como era costumbre esa época del año era la mejor y el ingreso de vienes aumentaba triplicando su volumen y desbordando los almacenes, los mercaderes visitaban la bahía y firmaban los acuerdos, bebían para celebrar el tratado y luego se marchaban en sus embarcaciones. La ciudad estaba de fiesta y hasta los mismos uniformados se tomaban más del tiempo necesario para cumplir sus labores.

El frío jamás había sido un problema para la mujer de rubios cabellos, estaba acostumbrada a vivir con esa temperatura, lo que para ella suponía una dificultad era la calidez, el ardor del sol... Cosas que aún desconocía pero que sin pensarlo, conocería muy pronto.


	3. Malas decisiones

El banquete se llevaba a cabo y para la suerte de los piratas dicho acto cívico equiparaba bastante a la guardia, por lo que los muelles estaban despejados de militares. Además el tratado que sostenían el gobierno con los corsarios de los alrededores hacía inimaginable un ataque pirata en esas costas y por ello, la idea era simplemente absurda dejando bastante terreno a favor de las tropas del Black 'Sails, el cual se movía en silencio entre la niebla de las aguas poco profundas y la oscuridad de la noche.

El barco pasó a centímetros de una galera y parte de la tripulación aprovecho para abordar el navío tomándolo en pocos segundos, dejando a Santana con una sonrisa amplia, puesto que el primer paso de su plan rendía sus frutos. La densa niebla que cubría la atmósfera ayudaba a los ladrones dificultando la vista de quienes vigilaban y haciendo más fácil el escondite. La bandera estaba izada proclamando con orgullo los orígenes de la tripulación y los piratas que bajaban gemían y castañeaban al sentir el agua mojar sus botas. Tocaron tierra escalando con cuerdas y ganchos por las paredes de piedra del fuerte en el que se hallaba la casa del gobernante y la fortuna de este, trepando rápidamente cual araña por la pared.

Los pocos soldados que patrullaban la fortaleza uno a uno cayeron degollados, muertos por la espada pirata y cuando Santana vio la infiltración realizada con éxito dio la señal.

Un estruendo se escuchó y con ello volaron por los aires un sinfín de partículas de piedras, la bala del cañón se había encajado en el muro derribando la cuarta parte de el de inmediato y alertando a todo el pueblo.

Los habitantes no supieron lo que ocurría en primera instancia pero rápidamente identificaron aquello como un ataque y la milicia se movió, los pueblerinos se horrorizaron mientras que los guardias sostuvieron sus escopetas con fuerza y corrieron hacía el fuerte. Una campana sonó dando la noticia oficial del avistamiento de piratas, confirmando las más temidas sospechas del país.

Sam quien se vestía con su uniforme más impecable para anunciarle en aquella fiesta su compromiso a Brittany, no lo dudó y ordeno a sus hombres formar una escolta que moviera al gobernador a un lugar más seguro, tal vez a un calabozo subterráneo mientras él se encargaba de contener la invasión y solucionarla posteriormente.

— Comodoro, Brittany está en la mansión, búsquela y póngala a salvo. —

— Descuide Gobernador Pierce, no dejaré que le suceda nada. —

El militar se movió por los pasillos seguido por un escuadrón de soldados siendo sus pasos apresurados, tanto o más que el mismo galope de su propio corazón. En su garganta un nudo amenazaba con quitarle la voz y sus manos sudaban, bañando de transpiración la empuñadura forjada en bronce de su desenvainada espada. Cuando por fin salieron de las inmediaciones del gran salón en el que habían estado celebrando y bebiendo hacia diez minutos atrás, pudieron ver el panorama que les esperaba: Una cruda batalla entre sucios piratas y "los casaca roja". En el suelo cuerpos sin vida obstaculizaban el paso, tanto de enemigos como de aliados pero para la angustia del Comodoro al mando, eran sus hombres los que abundaban muertos.

— Luchad con vuestro corazón y no dejéis ningún pirata vivo. ¡Al ataque!—

El fuerte y desgarrador grito de mandato de Sam llegó a oídos de sus súbditos los que acataron inmediatamente sus ordenes y desenvainaron sus espadas corriendo a dar lucha por su patria, a defender sus tierras como les habían entrenado y como habían jurado, dando su vida en batalla si era necesario. Evans se preocupó de su objetivo principal y corrió por los jardines del frente de la mansión, evitando confrontaciones para ganar tiempo. Su bota se estampó en la madera de la puerta principal rompiendo el cerrojo y haciéndolo ceder, se adentró y buscó con la mirada desesperada y el corazón en un hilo.

Temía no ver a Brittany o aún peor, encontrarla sin vida pues sabía de lo que eran capaces esos desalmados hombres.

— ¡Brittany! ¡¿dónde estás?! — gritó con anhelo esperando oír respuesta a su llamado, pero para su infortunio no hubo más ruido que el de la misma batalla que tenía lugar fuera.

La casa estaba vacía y completamente saqueada, los finos floreros estaban hechos trisas sobre la alfombra de piel de oso, los candelabros forjados con detalles de oro estaban descuartizados y los rastros de monedas indicaban el camino a seguir, ese que llevaría a la olla de oro que yacía esperándolo al final del arcoíris. Corrió guiándose por las migajas, atravesando el ala oeste de la casa mientras deducía hacia que lugar con exactitud lo llevaría la búsqueda. Sus pensamientos no fueron equivocados ya que el resplandor blanco comenzó a tomar forma y la neblina a dificultar su vista, el congelado aire se metió por sus pulmones enfriando un poco las revoluciones de su cuerpo mientras sus celestes ojos barrían el muelle divisando a lo lejos el barco enemigo y la tropa de ladrones que cargaba las riquezas de su prometida.

Las espadas sonaban al chocar y ella resistía los golpes masculinos sorprendiendo a sus atacantes con sus habilidades. La habían subestimado al verla tan pequeña, llevándose una grata sorpresa al ser atravesados con aquel filo, para más tarde caer al agua y perderse en el fondo siendo comida seguramente de los lobos marinos. Santana defendía con maestría el Black'Sails de las oleadas de militantes que buscaba capturar la nave, junto a Puckerman daban bajas y más bajas al ejercito holandés, ambos cuidándose las espaldas en todo momento.

Una explosión la hizo caer sobre la fría capa de hielo que cubría la orilla haciendo que esta colapsara y parte de su abdomen se hundiera en las frías aguas, un silbido reinaba omitiendo cualquier ruido y todo a su alrededor comenzaba a viajar en cámara lenta. Como pudo se arrastró hacia la tierra apoyando ambas manos sobre esta e impulsándose para intentar ponerse de pie, cosa que no funcionó obligándola a caer nuevamente sobre el suelo. Una bala de cañón había hecho explotar las reservas de polvorines que adornaban el muelle lanzando por los aires a todos aquel que lo rodeaba y dañando severamente el costado de la nave pirata.

— Parate nena, no es temporada de tomar el sol —

Unos brazos la obligaron a levantarse mientras que poco a poco el sonido comenzaba a volver, como si alguien fuese subiendo el volumen gradualmente. Santana se sintió como una marioneta al ser manipulada por el judío y vio como Puck la arrastraba al barco, la tiraba al mástil frontal y se unía a la batalla dejándola inerte ahí. Debido a la explosión un gran numero de soldados había ganado terreno sobre la cubierta del Black'Sails dejándolos en una severa desventaja. La capitana podía ver como la balanza se había inclinado en favor a sus adversarios causando un vuelco rotundo en sus cálculos.

El plan estaba derrumbándose y si no hacían algo acabarían perdiendo sus ganancias o peor aún, todos terminarían fusilados o en la horca siendo parte de un acto cívico a vista y presencia de todos.

— Debo sacarlos… — susurró Santana sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

La morena se incorporó una vez que las consecuencias de la explosión pasaron, sintiéndose mejor, en condiciones de pelear y al igual que Puckerman, empuñó su espada sacando algunos soldados de la línea, haciéndolos retroceder.

Lo que había ignorado la capitana era que entre todo el escándalo que sucedía, un par de hombres al entrar en la casa se había topado con una hermosa damisela, la que no dudaron en llevarse al barco como botín, para divertirse en alta mar. Aquella mujer era Brittany, quien ahora observaba el baño de sangre que se llevaba a cabo ahí, desde un rincón en la Popa.

ᖴᒪᗩSᕼᗷᗩᑕK

— Hoy conoceré por fin al supuesto pretendiente, mi padre jamás se da por vencido. — murmuró mientras buscaba contener el aire de en sus pulmones y se aferraba a la pared con ambas manos.

— Eso es algo que usted heredó de Lord Pierce señorita. Sólo debo ajustar esto y todo estará listo. El carruaje está aguardado fuera y el pueblo se reunió para la ceremonia de anunciación. — conversó Tina mientras tiraba de las cuerdas que tensaban el corsé con el cual vestía a Brittany.

La asiática preparaba a la joven para la ceremonia y se preocupaba de que luciera esplendida, con sus mejores joyas y telas, era su noche, la noche antes de su matrimonio y debía estar radiante. Un golpe en la puerta y un par de extraños ruidos hicieron que ambas se alertaran de que algo no iba bien.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó la rubia volteándose, caminando en dirección a la ventana de su habitación.

La explosión sorprendió a la joven quien rápidamente buscó ponerse a salvo junto a su criada y corrió con ella intentando llegar a uno de los túneles subterráneos pero no lo logro. Unas manos sucias y gordas la tomaron la cintura frenando el escape.

— Ven aquí primor. —

— ¡Basta ya, suéltenme! — suplicó mientras pataleaba y se movía intentando librarse del captor.

— ¡Señorita Brittany! —

En un acto del momento el suelo pulido y brillante quedó cubierto de sangre y Brittany cayó justo al lado del cuerpo sin vida de quién segundos antes la abrazaba. Uno de los guardias que custodiaba la casa había aparecido de milagro salvando a ambas mujeres y poniéndolas bajo su cuidado.

— Tome, póngase esto, yo la cuidare aquí, no sucederá nada… — afirmó el guardia con la voz temblorosa, mientras le entregaba la chaqueta del uniforme militar, esperando que se cubriera el torso a medio vestir. — Debo sacarlas de aquí. Vengan síganme, la delantera está tomada, debemos ir por el borde. —

Tal cual había sucedido antes, en fracciones de segundo el escenario cambiaba, tres piratas armados habían irrumpido en la habitación ganando terreno y asesinando a sangre fría a quien les había jurado protección, posteriormente acorralándolas contra la pared para proceder a lo que fuera que tuviesen pensado hacerles.

ᖴIᑎ ᗪᕮᒪ ᖴᒪᗩSᕼᗷᗩᑕK

Su cabeza dolía y sentía como la sangre se había endurecido en su piel, no recordaba con exactitud como había llegado al barco ni menos por qué ahora presenciaba una horrible masacre contra los hombres de su padre.

Reconocía esas viejas ropas y la suciedad en sus rostros, eran hombres de mar, piratas de seguro y buscaban liquidar a sus amigos. Brittany jamás había sido partidaria de la violencia y siempre había pensado que todo era posible arreglarlo con palabras. Le chocaba darse cuenta que estaba equivocada, odiaba equivocarse y el haber pensado que se podía razonar con todo hombre en el mundo era su más grande error. Notó como uno de los cercanos de Sam corría peligro, lo divisó entre la multitud y entonces en ese momento no lo dudó: Tomó una de las pistolas de uno de los cadáveres que yacían a su alcance y apuntó en dirección al pirata, disparando apenas lo tuvo en su rango, cerrando los ojos al hacerlo y sintiendo como el estruendo le retumbaba en los oídos.

La figura del pirata de abrigo largo y sombrero chato se encogió del dolor y cayó de las cuerdas en donde se refugiaba yendo a parar sobre un par de barriles y rompiéndolos con el golpe.

— ¡Capitán! —

Chilló uno de los marinos corriendo hasta su posición y cubriendo al recién caído, evitando que alguien fuese a rematarlo en el suelo. Brittany sintió la emoción recorrerle el cuerpo, aquél al que había herido era su capitán, quien había planeado todo ese atentado encontrá de su hermoso pueblo y no se lo iba a perdonar. Si el asesinarlo era una opción para acabar con el pleito, lo haría sin dudar.

Le costó ponerse de pie y el dolor en el brazo le hacía gemir, gracias a la adrenalina logró ignorar su pesar y retomar su posición. Levantó la vista acomodando su sombrero y mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos apuntó a quién le había atacado.

— Te atreves a faltarme el respeto en mi propio barco. — escupió con la voz afectada, reflejando el dolor en ella mientras daba un par de pasos en su dirección.

A Brittany se le congeló la sangre y en un movimiento rápido tomó la espada del suelo y la elevó desafiando al pirata. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente al notar que no se trataba de un hombre, más bien una mujer.

Santana por su parte analizó la extraña vestimenta de la chica ya que llevaba un vestido y sobre este la chaqueta militar, la casaca roja que la identificaba como soldado. No se detuvo más, las ropas eran lo de menos, ella quería devolverle el dolor y sin pensarlo jaló del gatillo.


	4. Nadie se equivoca a propósito

Brittany a sabiendas de que era el objetivo en vista, cerró los ojos y esperó a que el estruendo se escuchara. Sus latidos se multiplicaron en ese mismo segundo y se resignó al hecho de que posteriormente el pequeño proyectil la atravesaría dándole fin a su vida, pero para su suerte aquello jamás llegó.

La pólvora se había mojado lo que impedía que esta hiciera contacto y encendiera, fallando así el accionar del disparo, el fundamento básico de la vida útil de una pistola. Santana maldijo mientras hacía rechinar sus dientes y analizaba en fracción de segundos las opciones que debía sortear, buscando entre ella la más conveniente y reaccionando con audacia, sus rodillas se flexionaron impulsándola sobre uno de los barriles de provisiones del cual saltó enseguida para agarrarse con su mano sana de la red, escapando de uno de los soldados que venía a su acecho y acercándose unos metros a la misma persona que le había obsequiado ese doloroso agujero que atravesaba su brazo, producto de un disparo.

\- Deberías rendirte, estás atrapada y en nombre del gobernador de estas tierras te lo ordeno. - dictaminó la rubia que al darse cuenta de lo cercana que se hallaba, corrió hacia ella sujetando el sable con fuerza y empuñándolo en su dirección, dispuesta a poner fin al altercado.

Santana simplemente ignoró a quien le hablaba, era experta en eso puesto que se sabía el discurso de memoria, por lo que solamente se limitó a continuar moviéndose por las redes mientras una sonata de chirridos de espadas chocando entre sí se oían a su alrededor, como música de ambiente, la cual disfrutaba tanto o más que el olor a la sangre.

La holandesa la miró con ojos felinos, con un azul que no llegaba a compararse con el mejor de los días en las costas de Hawái y un rubio dorado como los rayos del sol de enero, ese que abrigaba y daba calor al ser más frío, el mismo que llegaba a derretir el más imponente de los Icebergs. La pirata se quedó perpleja, no la conocía y por como aquella mujer lucía no era nadie digno de un poco de temor.

Santana soltó una carcajada y saltó sobre el suelo aprovechando su cercanía con la cubierta, tomó con la diestra su espada que yacía sobre el suelo, se puso de pie sosteniéndola con fuerza pudiendo ver también como la oficial se crispaba al notar su postura desafiante y tomaba con mayor ímpetu la empuñadura del arma aferrándose con ambas manos.

Santana reconocía la valía que tenía aquella mujer pero también podía dar firma a lo estúpida que estaba siendo al meterse con una pirata de renombre como ella. La miró con los ojos ardientes, mientras sonreía de medio lado y estudiaba a la rubia a quien los nervios le afloraban por los poros dejándola en evidencia. Aquello era un punto a favor de la morena y le daba total seguridad de que esa batalla que aún no comenzaba la tenía más que ganada.

\- En guardia. - Se burló la morena, dando un movimiento en falso y engañando los reflejos de la adversa quien al instante siguió el golpe buscando bloquearlo pero aquel no llegó.

Brittany por su parte estaba asustada. No se había imaginado jamás que sería como lo describían o incluso peor, tanta sangre inocente derramada manchando la tierra o la madera misma de la cubierta del navío, el olor metálico que perfumaba el aire le descomponía llegando a revolverle el estómago. Eso sumado al nudo de nervios que tenía en la panza le estaba jugando en contra y se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la empuñadura de la espada buscando evitar que la pirata detectara el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

\- Estas acabada... Dime si vale la pena morir por tu patria. -

Y tras escupir esas palabras lanzó su primer ataque haciendo que ambas armas chocaran entre si generando ese chirrido del acero. Santana retiró su espada y volvió a blandirla en su dirección pero esta vez busco dar una estocada directa la que la rubia evitó con facilidad, era rápida, audaz e incluso más que la morena, eso se podía ver en la agilidad con la que esquivada los intentos de Santana por atravesarla con el filo de su sable. Se desplazaron a lo largo de la popa subiendo las escaleras en un juego del gato y el ratón siendo Brittany quien se escabullía de una y mil formas, negándose a atacar, más bien evitando una confrontación y verse a sí misma convertida en aquello que despreciaba puesto que la violencia era algo horrible para ella y a pesar de todo el horror que ya había visto, algo en su pecho le indicaba que no debía hacer de eso algo peor.

\- Vamos nena, cuánto tiempo más vas a huir... -

Tronó la latina con malicia en la voz, mientras se movía en contra de la rubia, fallando sus golpe, uno tras otro lo que comenzaba a cabrearla.

Ambas mujeres estaban inmersas en su propia disputa cuando un soldado se interpuso entre la espada pirata y la holandésa.

\- Señorita Brittany, Madame retírese, será llevada con su padre. Lord Pierce ya está a salvo. -

Dictaminó Sam al momento en que apuntaba con su filo a Santana y con la otra mano resguardaba a su prometida. No volteó a verla ya que sabía que no debía bajar la guardia en esos momentos, no perder de vista al enemigo ni por un efímero segundo.

Las cejas de la morena se alzaron en un gesto de total sorpresa al enterarse de que, quien le esquivaba no era más ni menos que la mismísima princesa del país, la hija del gobernador y por lo tanto un botín aún mejor que el que ya llevaban a bordo. Santana estaba asombrada y dispuesta a dar un giro a la situación.

Tras dar un barrido completo al panorama con el que lidiaban en el Black'Sails pudo notar que una oleada de soldados de refresco se aproximaba al muelle y no precisamente en apoyo a los suyos, sintió como un trago amargo se apoderaba de su boca y optó por el que parecía ser el mejor de los planes. El chico que había llegado era un rubio de facciones exageradas y toscas, había subido por el lado opuesto del que ellas estaban, por la pequeña escalera que daba a la popa, quedando Santana acorralada entre ambos oficiales, mejor dicho, entre el nuevo botín y el militar. La morena alternó su mirada entre uno y otro, atenta a quien fuese el que lanzara el primer ataque, alerta a sus posibilidades ya que dos contra uno eran malos números para ella pero confiaba en sus habilidades a la hora de la batalla y si debía morir, lo haría luchando hasta el fin, pero no esa noche, ella tenía más que claro que su momento aún no llegaba.

El rubio fue quien se adelantó y movió sus piernas a la misma vez que sus brazos, dando un certero golpe el cual fue desviado al suelo e hizo que un par de astillas de madera volaran cuando la espada militar se incrustó en la madera. Lo que le sorprendió a Santana fue ver que su mano seguía en donde se había quedado segundos antes y que ahora pequeñas gotas de sangre se suspendían en el aire.

Aquello lo vio en cámara lenta y ni siquiera lo había podido anticipar, el tipo de cabellos rubios era ágil y tenía fuerza, además de mover la espada como si algo más que la vida de la princesa estuviese en juego.

El corazón de la latina apresuró sus latidos y la respiración se le cortó, sus ojos cafés se abrieron con susto y preocupación.

\- Puck... -

Una mancha rojiza se extendió rápidamente por las sucias ropas del moreno, mientras que este soltaba un gruñido el cual se podía escuchar claramente aun con todo el ruido al alrededor. Levantó su puño aprovechando la distracción del militar y le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder y caer sobre unos cajones de cuerdas.

Puckerman había estado observando la situación y a la vez lidiando con un par de militares justo en el momento en el que el ataque del militar iba dirigido a su Capitán, al notar el lento actuar de la morena captó la sangre que derramaba del brazo y lo pálida que se había vuelto, por ello no dudó en interceptar el ataque aun cuando no pudo bloquearlo y el hierro del arma terminó incrustado en su costado izquierdo. Él sabía que si la morena recibía una herida más podía ser fatal y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

El judío volteó la vista por sobre su hombro para analizar su siguiente actuar y pudo ver la respuesta en la oscura mirada de la morena quien también leyó en la mirada de él la confirmación acerca de la gravedad de su herida.

\- Estoy bien. Es ahora o nunca capitán. -

Bastaron dos segundos para que la cabeza de la morena se moviera en una afirmación, pasara saliva por su garganta tragándose la preocupación y decidiera actuar, retrocedió con cautela y rapidez, abusando de que la rubia estaba con la guardia baja y dándoles la espalda con la vista sobre el recién abatido, la latina la captó acorralándola entre su cuerpo y el filo de su espada, misma que sentía la calidez del cuello ajeno sobre su metal.

\- Diles que bajen sus espadas, que las tiren y nos permitan escapar o veras como tu princesa pinta mi cubierta con su sangre real. -

Mandó Santana sujetando con fuerza a Brittany mientras Puckerman hacía lo mismo que ella y le clavaba con cuidado la punta de su arma sobre la yugular a Sam sin llegar a hacerle un daño real, más bien sólo para obligarlo a cumplir las demandas exigidas.

Los ojos azules del rubio quien había perdido su ridículo sombrero de la milicia se abrieron de par en par y no dudó ni un segundo en dar un fuerte grito a sus camaradas alertándolos de la situación. Las armas cayeron al suelo una a una como un suave concierto de percusión mientras que las sonrisas comenzaban a abundar en los piratas.

\- ¡Retirada! ¡Abandonen sus armas! -

Replicó Sam mientras poco a poco se ponía de pie, su mirada se humedeció mientras observaba con impotencia como Brittany estaba amenazada y su corazón se apretó. No podía hacer nada para salvarla, le había fallado a su gobernador, a su futuro suegro y aún peor, sentía que le había fallado a su mismísima prometida. Sentía su mandíbula tensa y el odio le alimentaba la cólera tiñendo sus mejillas de un rojo que se le extendía hasta las orejas.

\- Le ruego que baje a sus ratas de mi navío, Comodoro. -

Dictó la capitana en un tono condescendiente y fue después de eso que Sam ordenó para que sus tropas comenzaran a cruzar las tablas que hacían de puente entre el muelle y el barco.

\- Puck encargate de ella. - Susurró hacia el moreno quien tomo a la rubia por la cintura y la guió al interior del dormitorio del capitán mientras que los soldados hacían descenso y despejaba la cubierta del navío, la ultima persona en abandonar la nave fue el comodoro quien justo antes de tirar las tablas se detuvo a mirar al Santana con odio, a memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos para darle caza.

La latina caminó hasta el límite de la cubierta y se paró frente a él aunque con un vacío que los separaba, además del desnivel y con la voz firme le gritó - Si nos siguen no dudaremos en cortarle la cabeza. - advirtió - Nos reuniremos para el rescate en un mes, el lugar será Port Royal y le comunicaré el precio a pagar dentro de las primeras semanas. -

Anunció la latina y justo cuando se preparaba para darle la espalda al puerto, el soldado la detuvo.

\- Identifícate pirata, quiero conocer tu nombre. -

\- ¿Y eso para qué? - se burló Santana a sabiendas que todo pirata agradecía la fama que los malos actos le brindaban.

\- Para llevar una sentencia de muerte escrita por el mismísimo rey de España e Inglaterra. -

Santana le sonrió con ironía, acomodó su sombrero con el brazo sano y contestó sin titubear.

\- Capitán López, del Black'Sails. -

Así el barco se alejó de las costas, abriéndose paso entre el hielo y perdiéndose entre la densa niebla, dejando al país en una desolación absoluta, a su gobernador sumido en la depresión y sed de venganza, a un pueblo atemorizado y a un hombre sin su futura esposa.

En alta mar la historia era otra, la tripulación limpiaba la cubierta y envolvía los cadáveres de quienes habían caído en batalla, los apilaban esperando a estar en una situación más tranquila para poder llevar a cabo la ceremonia correspondiente. El primer oficial dictaba las órdenes, calculaba los daños y veía la forma de solucionarlos, corría de un lado a otro en cubierta tratando de abarcar todo el trabajo ya que tanto su capitán como el contra maestre estaban heridos de gravedad y fuera de sus funciones lo que significaba que él estaba al mando.

\- ¡A toda vela! Debemos llegar a mar abierto cuanto antes, señor Flanagan velocidad. - dictó Mike mientras corría al lado derecho del barco, a estribor en donde dos de sus hombres sujetaban una especie de bola de cañón amarrada a una cuerda.

\- El hielo impide la lectura Mr Chang, pero por la experiencia podría decir dos nudos. - contestó el joven mientras miraba hacia las congeladas aguas.

\- No podemos basarnos en suposiciones Rory, lo sabes. Quiero que en cuanto el hielo sea menos leas inmediatamente la velocidad. Debemos salir de aquí y buscar tierra lo antes posible. - Ordenó el primer oficial mirando con preocupación a sus espaldas, alerta de cualquier movimiento del país.

\- Señor Hart fije el curso a tortugas, es lo más cercano que tenemos. - se volteó el asiático dirigiéndose a un joven de aspecto relajado que sujetaba el timón con ambas manos y el cual solamente asintió a la orden y la obedeció sin más.

Dentro de la madera, bajo la coraza del Black'Sails estaban los heridos, en fila y siendo atendidos por el especialista de la tripulación. El médico a bordo suturaba las heridas con aguja e hilo, y cuando estas eran muy profundas, optaba por quemarlas para detener la hemorragia y evitar una posible muerte por ello, aunque luego hubieran altas probabilidades de que una infección atacara la herida, esos eran los únicos métodos que tenían ahí y los recursos eran limitados. El medico era ayudado por un grupo de marinos que poco conocimiento tenían de medicina, más bien sólo hacían lo que creían conveniente.

\- Señor Anderson, debería venir a la sala del capitán, lo necesitan ahí. -

\- Entendido. -

La salud del primer mando estaba sobre la de cualquier miembro de la tripulación, sonaba crudo, cruel e injusto pero así era y todos lo sabían, habían jurado servir a Santana y por ello no les molestaba tener que padecer dolores prolongados a cambio de que el malestar de su capitán fuese aliviado.

Dentro del cuarto del capitán había un escritorio lleno de planos, tinta, mapas, y libros, una larga silla y sobre ella Santana, pálida y sin expresión facial. Puckerman estaba sentado frente a ella y aunque él parecía adolorido, no dejaba de beber ron, ni de ofrecerle a su amiga. A un costado y encadenada estaba la prisionera quien llevaba unos grilletes en sus manos, los que estaban sujetos al suelo e impedían cualquier intento de escape por parte de la rubia.

\- Hey López, no seas nena... Es un agujero más, juro que también me encargaré de ese. - bromeó Puckerman mientras hacia muecas debido al dolor que le atormentaba.

Santana por su parte se mantenía en silencio, con el sombrero cubriéndole la mirada y el brazo herido sobre el escritorio, del cual emanaba un charco de sangre. Blaine Anderson no demoró en llegar y comenzar a trabajar, poco le preocupó la presencia de quienes llenaban la sala, se acercó a Santana y le quitó el abrigo, dejándola en camisa. Le subió la manga y dejó al descubierto su antebrazo.

\- Vaya... Te va a doler, pero por suerte no te destruyó los tendones ni nada, solo es superficial. - comentó Blaine mientras analizaba el brazo herido y rebuscaba entre el cajón que había traído consigo lo necesario para comenzar.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser superficial? Duele como el infierno. - gruñó la morena quitándose el sombrero y tirándolo al suelo.

\- Y dolerá más, necesito ayuda. Noah debes darle ron, necesitará fuerzas. - pidió el médico mientras preparaba sus implementos y le acercaba a Santana una rama, la cual era ocupada como método de contención.

\- Será como una buena caída de un caballo López, ahora bebe. - comentó el contra maestre mientras caminaba hacia su lado y le servía ron en un tacho, lo tomaba y le acercaba este a los labios.

Santana bebió largos tragos, acabándose el contenido y luego tomó el trozo de rama y lo miró, sabiendo que lo que iba a ocurrir le dolería demasiado.

\- Mierda... - susurró y posó el pedazo de madera en su boca apretándolo con los dientes.

Brittany observaba en un rincón todo lo que ocurría y no pudo evitar sentir el dolor de los gritos de Santana, de los alaridos de esta y la compasión en las palabras de ambos hombres las que buscaban amortiguar de cualquier forma el dolor que la mujer sentía por culpa suya.

Brittany se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y en silencio, quería que todo esa tortura diera fin ya, no toleraba ver el dolor al que ellos se sometían.

Cuando por fin la operación casera dio fin, la morena se tiró sobre su hamaca a descansar, Blaine limpió sus manos y mientras lo hacía observó como el judío se quitaba la camiseta, tomaba la botella de ron y se sentaba justo frente a él.

\- Es mi turno... Vas a disfrutar esto. - murmuró mientras bebía un largo trago de licor desde la botella.

\- Claro que sí, siempre es agradable escuchar los quejidos de un hombre. - contestó el médico mientras reía y tomaba la aguja.

\- Por Barbanegra... - Puckerman elevó su botella y bebió, se acomodó de lado y permitió que su sufrimiento comenzara.

En lo lejano del sueño de Santana, ella se veía nadando en aguas claras, aguas nítidas de un celeste precioso, cálidas y rodeadas de arena amarilla. Sentía como la tomaba con sus manos y luego abría sus dedos observando como los finos granos las abandonaban. Era un sueño agradable, era una linda isla.

El día pasó y con ello la noche también, todos funcionaron sin la orden de su capitán ya que esta yacía dormida aún en sus aposentos y su lugar era ocupado por el contra maestre Puckerman quien había seguido las instrucciones de Mike y continuado el curso hacia Tortugas. Poco a poco las aguas fueron más cálidas y el hielo desapareció de estas, los rayos de un nuevo día comenzaron a dar temperatura a las pieles y los ánimos a elevarse.

El Plan principal era pedir un rescate y redoblar la cantidad que ofreciera el imperio holandés por aquella muchacha, pero eso no servía si ella moría y era absolutamente lo que preocupaba a Santana ya que la rubia se negaba a comer. Llevaba días con una actitud sumamente difícil, opuesta a su semblante, era una especie de león disfrazado de conejo y la morena no dotaba de la paciencia necesaria por lo que tras el último informe a Mike de uno de los hombres encargados de los prisioneros, decidió ella misma en persona ir a plantarle las reglas a aquella obstinada pasajera.

\- Mira, acaban de levantarme de una de mis siestas y eso hará que ande irritable todo el puto mes así que si no te comes todo te lo meteré a la fuerza. - había soltado Santana apenas bajó las escaleras que daban al calabozo pero tras terminar su sermón no pudo ver a la chica, ni escucharla pedir perdón lo que la hizo buscar por toda la celda.

\- ¿Hey? - su ceño se arrugó al aún no poder verla, se decidió y abrió la celda metiéndose dentro y mirando entre la oscuridad, siguiendo uno de los únicos halos de luz que habían ahí y en donde pudo divisar a quien buscaba. Una silueta que observaba por la pequeña ventana la cual daba al mar, una joven sumida en sus pensamientos y perdida en su propio mundo.

\- Te estoy hablando... Ven aquí.- ordenó a la rea con la voz firme, perdiendo de a poco la paciencia.

\- Es hermoso... - susurró apenas en un hilo de voz el que afortunadamente logró llegar a los oídos de la morena.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Santana dejó ver su extrañeza ante las palabras de la prisionera, posicionando una de sus cejas más arriba de la otra en una expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Hiciste algo malo? - la rubia desvió su atención de la ventana hacía la recién llegada con curiosidad, inspeccionándola en busca de aquello que la motivaba a pedir disculpas, sin comprender el porqué.

\- Además de secuestrarte y amenazarte de muerte cada cinco segundos... - soltó con sarcasmo la morena para luego quedarse en silencio, esperando algún tipo de grosería por parte ajena. Cosa que jamás llego. La chica la miraba aún a la espera de su explicación y con una expresión que dejaba en claro que no había comprendido su humor negro. Aquello dejó sin palabras a la capitana, quien solamente ignoró aquello y le indicó con el dedo índice que se acercara.

La rubia se asomó hasta donde la vista de la morena la pudiese observar y fue ahí cuando Santana pudo analizar con mayor detalle a quien era su prisionera. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, recorriendo su simétrico rostro y memorizando esas facciones largas y definidas que daban forma a su cara, tenía unos felinos ojos que poseían un color tan claro como el cielo despejado y unas mejillas que teñidas de rojo le daban un tinte gracioso. Aún con la escasa luz que entraba en la habitación se podía distinguir con claridad parte de su fisonomía y la belleza de esta. Al acercarse pudo notar la diferencia entre sus estaturas y al mismo tiempo las dimensiones del cuerpo ajeno con el suyo.

Fue justo en ese instante en el cual por primera vez Santana López se sintió intimidada y experimentó como su corazón se aceleró por una persona.

\- Necesito que comas... - susurró empleando un tono más amable.

\- Hace frío aquí abajo y está muy obscuro... Y solo, no estoy acostumbrada a la soledad. Me da algo de miedo. - comentó con calma y tristeza la rubia.

Aquello le hizo sentir una presión en el pecho, como si su órgano vital se oprimiera de la nada. Movió su cabeza pensando en que hacer y no dudó en que ese lugar no era digno de una mujer con clase, además que estaba infectado de ratas, enfermedades y quizás que asquerosidad más. Debía cuidarla si quería cobrar el total del rescate y si Brittany enfermaba eso no podría llevarse a cabo.

\- Además... Me tiran la comida y la dejan en el suelo, a los animales se les da así y yo no soy uno. - murmuró la holandésa al notar como la morena observaba los alrededores.

En aquello tenía razón. Eran piratas pero dentro de la poca humanidad que les quedaba intentaban no tratar tan mal a sus prisioneros. Santana sintió unas ganas tremendas de disculparse por el descuido pero no lo hizo, no estaba bien que ella siendo la voz de mando del lugar, se disculpara con una prisionera y era algo que no pensaba hacer. La latina se demoró en darle una respuesta pues no había otro lugar más seguro que ese y conocía bien a sus hombres, temía también que ellos tomaran a la prisionera para saciar sus apetitos si la dejaba vagar por el barco a sus anchas.

\- Es una mala idea pero no me queda más. - habló por fin y se volteó hacia la salida. - Vas a dormir en mi sección, en mi dormitorio. Es mejor así, donde mis ojos te vean. - sentenció cerrando la celda y saliendo de la habitación.


	5. Ron para aliviar, ron para todo

Los días transcurrían con lentitud mientras el Black'Sails navegaba rápido por las frías aguas de las costas occidentales, era un barco veloz, una carabela que Santana había conseguido arrebatarle al imperio español en uno de sus tantos abordajes, convirtiéndose en su barco favorito ya que contenía un par de secciones extras en la profundidad del casco y un buen par de cañones que hundían de forma siniestra las naves que hozaban a darle pelea. Como su nombre lo decía, las velas que adornaban los tres mástiles eran de un profundo color negro y en la proa una bella figura de sirena tallada en la madera era puntera en cada impacto.

Mientras el viaje a tortugas se llevaba a cabo a toda velocidad, las heridas de la batalla comenzaban a sanar y los ánimos a elevarse. No había rastro ya de las congeladas aguas y el cielo brillaba con intensidad brindándoles el calor necesario al que estaban acostumbrados; Brittany sentía una confusión gigante ante todo ese mundo nuevo pero ya no guardaba rencor hacia los piratas, todo ese nudo de sensaciones malas se habían evaporado con el pasar de los días y la capitán le parecía más agradable que cualquier otro miembro de la tripulación.

\- No era necesaria tanta agresividad. - había susurrado Brittany una noche mientras ella y Santana pendían de sus hamacas las cuales estaban una al lado de la otra y se mecían con los movimientos del oleaje.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Santana sin dejar su lectura de lado ni mirar a la prisionera, la que ya no parecía una pues llevaba sus manos y pies sin presencia de cadenas.

\- Sólo debieron preguntármelo. - murmuró mientras observaba a la pirata leer.

\- Habla con claridad. - había ordenado Santana sin rodeos.

\- Siempre quise subirme a un barco y largarme de ahí. - confesó la rubia.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la latina e hicieron que más dudas se acumularán sumándose a las que ya tenía en la cabeza, esa joven le parecía un extraño espécimen de la raza, era como si hubiese sido criada en cautiverio exenta de los males del mundo, escondida de la corrupción y los pecados, y no era para menos ya que sorprender en esos tiempos a alguien como Santana tomaba de gran esfuerzo, pero ella no parecía esforzarse para nada, todo le salía natural lo cual llamaba la atención de la latina y poco a poco comenzaba a interesarle cada vez más, lo que escapaban de lo normal en la morena.

La veía a diario ayudando a la tripulación con las tareas de limpieza, escalando por las redes y aprendiendo cada una de las funciones de las cornamusas y a que cabo iban atadas estas. Parecía una niña pequeña en el más divertido de los parques y daba la impresión de que no importaba que tan grande fuese el iceberg que cubría un corazón, ella terminaba derritiéndolo en cualquier momento y dejándole expuesto a ese calor que irradiaba. Brittany brillaba por su propia cuenta sin necesitar a nadie, era una luminosidad que la rodeaba como un aura de luz intensa la cual apartaba toda tiniebla que estuviese a su paso, era su esencia nata la que tenía pendiendo de un delgado hilo la misma oscuridad que desprendía Santana López.

La morena se sentaba en los barandales que separaban el timón de la cubierta, a la altura suficiente para poder verlo todo, en donde se dedicaba a analizar a su tripulación, sin embargo, también a observar como la rubia se entretenía entre una cosa y otra, ocupando su tiempo en absolutamente todas las tareas habidas y por haber, lo que le generaba cierta emoción a la de piel más oscura. Brittany valía ella sola como unos diez de sus hombres.

Si bien para Brittany todo aquello era como unas especies de vacaciones en donde los piratas habían resultado ser personas más calidad de lo que ella se había imaginado y de todos esos hombres de miradas duras y ceños fruncidos, la capitana era la mujer más buena que había conocido hasta ahora, aunque intentase esconder ese lado dulce que tenía debajo de ese fuerte carácter, ella sabía bien su secreto y ese lado opuesto que mantenía en secreto, Brittany tenía claro lo que pretendían con ella; Solían comer juntas he irse a dormir en el mismo horario, la pirata contestaba a todas las preguntas que la rubia le hacía y además le enseñaba cómo funcionaba todo a bordo. Cada día se hacían más cercanas y no parecían incomodarse con su mutua compañía.

A la joven neerlandés le agradaba ir sobre un inmenso barco navegando por el mar, era su primera vez haciéndolo y quería poder aprender de todo para luego ella embarcarse en una aventura como la que había leído en uno de los libros cristianos que su padre le había obsequiado, en donde un hombre de abundante barba blanca metía una pareja de cada especie animal en su barco y se lanzaba a navegar.

Le enamoraba el paisaje y el azul profundo del mar, se preguntaba cuantos tipos de animales vivían ahí debajo y si ellos los seguían, nadando a través de las aguas al verlos pasar. También una de sus dudas más grandes era si al caer la noche ellos dormían igualmente, ya que al vivir tan al fondo del mar dudaba si los rayos del sol alcanzaban hasta esas profundidades y si ellos se daban cuenta del cambio de día a noche. Había veces en las que pensar en tantas cosas la mareaba, le dolía la cabeza y terminaba recostada en su litera, descompuesta por el mismo vaivén del barco, ese con el que los piratas ya estaban más que familiarizados.

A pesar de que Brittany tenía una personalidad única y una mente brillante a su modo, no se sentía incómoda en el barco ni los demás hacían que así fuese. Al ser la segunda mujer más importante a bordo todos eran lo bastantes amables como para integrarla y explicarle todo con calma, era como si fuese una mascota nueva o el cachorro al que todos quieren. Desconocía que Santana había sido clara al ordenarle a sus hombres que debían cuidar de ella porque de lo contrario si llegaba a sucederle algo, ellos serían quienes terminarían decapitados o peor, dando un paseo por la quilla.

Jugaba en la cubierta ayudándole a los marineros, distrayéndose en parte, como cuando veía a la capitana tomar el timón y girarlo con fuerza. Brittany pensaba en que la morena se veía realmente bien ahí, imponía respeto y era como una especie de super heroína de las antiguas escrituras, se le venía Juana de arco a la mente y se preguntaba si así de hermosa habría sido aquella mujer, aunque sinceramente lo dudaba, Santana era la chica más bella que sus ojos habían visto. También le causaba bastante curiosidad tocar aquel pedazo de madera circular que ella sostenía siempre, quería dirigir el barco aunque fuese una vez pero no le era permitido a nadie más que a ella, a Puck y a un joven de pelo apelmazado de apellido Hart dicho privilegio.

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que al girar su cabeza se topaba con una indiscreta mirada de dicha mujer, la que al instante de percatarse de que había sido descubierta, se movía cambiando su vista hacia algún otro punto del barco y seguido a ello, le gritaba a alguno de la tripulación para disimular el momento. Le causaba gracia lo nerviosa que se ponía y a pesar de ser muy distraída, podía darse cuenta de que ella la evitaba aunque desconocía el porqué.

Por otro lado a Santana la presencia de Brittany ahí le había recordado lo agradable que se sentía compartir una conversación con una mujer, la convivencia con una y lo gratificante de tener a alguien absolutamente interesado en cada una de sus acciones. Solía solamente compartir en Port Royal con Quinn, quien además de ser la Madame del burdel de la isla, era su informante personal, cumpliendo el mismo objetivo que Artie, ambos recolectaban información para ella y su tripulación. Era ella su único par y en alta mar le hacía falta, aunque no lo asumiera, Fabray y ella eran buenas amigas, independiente del trato que solían darse en privado.

Brittany era una grata compañía, una mujer con mucha energía y era increíble como su buen ánimo contagiaba a toda la tripulación haciéndolos cantar al unísono clásicas canciones piratas y hacer que cada día fuese menos tedioso. Silenciosamente la rubia comenzaba a ganarse a cada miembro dentro de ese navío y a uno en particular.

\- ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Dónde naciste? ¿Cómo fue que alguien como tú, termina siendo pirata? - atacó la rubia hablando rápidamente, a la vez que bebía agua para mojar su garganta y recobrar el aliento.

\- Señorita Pierce, ¿Cómo mierda puede generar tantas preguntas a la vez? - comentó Santana mientras reía y terminaban de cenar.

Ambas estaban en el comedor, en un rincón apartado mientras que a lo lejos comían un par de hombres que no parecía interesados en tomar atención de la conversación de las chicas.

\- Saltan una tras otra, tengo muchas dudas y me gustaría complacerla todas. - inquirió, acomodándose el cabello y mirando a la pirata con esa expresión que demandaba a ser atendida de inmediato.

La morena sentía la presión de esas perlas zafiro pero se demoró en ceder, tomándose el tiempo de darle un trago largo a su vaso con agua dulce y pensar bien cuales serian sus palabras.

\- ¿Sabías que todo pirata tiene dos historias? Su antes, una que es irrelevante y su después, cuando el nombre traspasa millas, cuando navega de una isla en otra. Todo gana peso cuando comienzas a generar escándalo, cuando tu nombre se extiende en todas las direcciones y esa es la que vale la pena contar. - comentó Santana mientras se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba estos sobre la mesa.

\- Uhmm, no tiene sentido. - dudó la rubia antes de continuar, arrugó su ceño y pensó por un instante. - ¿Cómo puedo saber quién eres por lo que todos dicen? ¿Cómo puedo saber quién de verdad eres si no me doy el tiempo de conocerte por mis propios esfuerzos y en profundidad? Es como el mar... Decían mucho de el pero ahora al fin lo estoy conociendo y me hace pensar que jamás lograré conocerlo del todo. Pienso que es igual que las personas, debes navegar por sus aguas para poder decir si sus tempestades son las peores, si sus corrientes son las más cálidas o las más frías. -

\- Tienes razón... En ese caso dejaré que descubras por ti misma de donde vengo. -

\- Eso no puedo descubrirlo, es tu pasado y del pasado solo se escucha. Es el presente el que se puede poner en duda, no las raíces. -

Santana se quedó perpleja ante la forma en que Brittany le abordaba y a pesar de ser ella misma una experta en abordajes, la rubia desbarataba sus defensas dejándola nula de ideas, era algo que no hubiese imaginado ya que era de apariencia más bien torpe o eso creían todos en el barco y lo comentaban pero Santana no lograba creer de donde sacaban esas ocurrencias ya que para ella Brittany tenía de cerebro lo que ella tenía de maldad, o sea bastante.

\- De unas islas de Latinoamérica, del gobierno español, escapé de ahí con mis padres en un barco mercante y viví en la Havanna hasta que el régimen se volvió cruel y despiadado con los mercaderes. Después de ver a mi padre en la horca decidí que no me dejaría someter por las leyes y crearía las mías. - comentó la morena mientras se ponía de pie, dando por finalizado su momento de alimentación.

Brittany la siguió dejando lo que le quedaba en el platillo, caminó detrás de ella en silencio, mientras pensaba en lo terrible que debía ser ver la muerte de un familiar. Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a cubierta en donde pocos hombres cuidaban y patrullaban mientras los demás dormían en el segundo nivel, se desplazaron hasta la proa y ahí Santana se dejó caer sobre la madera del suelo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su abrigo una pipa. Brittany quien imitaba casi todo lo que hacía la morena, se quedó de pie apoyando sus manos sobre el borde del barco e inspiró profundamente el aroma salino de alta mar antes de que este fuese contaminado con lo que la adversa se disponía a fumar, lo que debía de ser tabaco.

\- Esto es tan relajante. - murmuró Brittany mientras sus cabellos eran alborotados con las brisas marítimas.

\- Lo es ahora, de noche y sin enemigos en vista pero las cosas cambian en momentos de guerra. - comentó Santana dando una calada a la pipa y botando el humo al instante. - No me gustaría que vieras eso. - se apresuró a decir con la voz un poco temerosa.

La rubia la observó por unos minutos, intentando descifrar todos los horrores que esa mujer había vivido para llegar a ese momento de su vida.

\- ¿Por qué te dedicas a esto? - preguntó con el rostro serio, dejando ver la preocupación en su voz.

\- Es mi estilo de vida. - soltó sin más la pirata.

\- Siempre puedes cambiar de vida, es tuya, tú decides que hacer con ella. - comentó Brittany y le fue imposible no sentir la familiaridad de esas palabras e instantáneamente recordó a su padre y la boda que había dejado inconclusa.

\- No es tan fácil, mi gente depende de mí, yo les doy trabajo, con sus sueldos mantienen a sus familias y con mi oro pagan sus deudas. - explicó mientras fumaba lentamente.

\- De donde yo vengo no importa que tan grueso sea el hielo, tarde o temprano termina derritiéndose. - replicó la neerlandés y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a la pirata quien había elevado su vista para observarla.

\- Espero que tus pensamientos no cambien Brittany. - musitó manteniendo su mirada sobre la ajena.

\- Y yo espero que los tuyos le den espacio a nuevas ideas. - indicó.

Ambas se mantuvieron ahí, compartiendo una prolongada mirada, cuando una señal de campana les alertó y tuvieron que desconectarse no por voluntad propia.

\- ¡Tierra a la vista! - gritó uno de los vigías desde el palo mayor.

Santana no demoró en ponerse de pie, guardar su pipa y tomar de mano de uno de los vigías un monoscopio, lo desplegó y observó a través de el la isla Tortugas que hacía aparición en el horizonte.

\- Estaremos en unas dos horas tocando puerto. Quiero que les indiques a todos que la identidad de nuestra invitada es completamente confidencial. Si me entero de que alguien divulgó nuestro secreto va a tener serios problemas al traicionar la orden directa del capitán.- dictó a uno de sus tripulantes manteniendo la voz firme.

\- ¡Entendido! - acató el hombre y partió hasta la escalera que daba al interior del barco.

\- Quiero al intendente Flanagan aquí, debemos tener un presupuesto para ser gastado. Necesitamos llenar las reservas y conseguir más ron, dile también que necesito que revise el inventario y nos consiga todo lo que falta para reparar el Black'Sails. - dijo a otro de los hombres que se encontraba en cubierta.

\- A su orden capitán. - gritó y sin más, tomó el mismo rumbo que el hombre anterior.

La isla en la que habían arribado era conocida como Tortugas, el lugar de las mayores fiestas de todo el océano Índico, Atlántico y Pacífico. La bodega más grande de ron y la guarida con el mayor número de ratas piratas a lo largo del globo. En Tortugas la fiesta duraba día y noche, veinticuatro horas al día y siete días a la semana, era una especie de maratón en donde solo los fuertes lograban volver a elevar sus anclas.

Santana había sido de los fuertes en todas sus visitas pero pensaba alargar esta, en lo personal deseaba un respiro y además debían hacer tiempo antes del intercambio.

Los marinos bajaron del navío hacia el puerto perdiéndose entre la multitud, Santana no dijo nada y tan solo los imitó, abandonando la nave he indicando a Brittany que la siguiera a lo que esta obedeció sin reclamo alguno, caminando a sus espaldas.

\- Iremos a beber, te enseñaré como bebe un pirata - comentó la morena mientras caminaban por una sucia calle.

\- Han de hacerlo con la boca, igual que todos.- respondió la rubia sintiéndose un poco confundida por los dichos de la contraria.

\- Si... Pero es diferente. - contestó Santana quien tenía una particular sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Cómo diferente? - replicó la rubia, queriendo saciar su curiosidad y sobre todo, no perder la hilo de la conversación con la morena.

\- Ya te darás cuenta... - susurró la pirata mientras la miraba por sobre el hombro y se detenía justo frente a la puerta de una vieja casona.

Aquél bar era un escándalo. La música sonaba revuelta, mezclada con los gritos de quienes ahí bebían, había que literalmente esquivar los objetos voladores mientras caminaban a la barra. En distintos puntos del espacio habían riñas en donde dos o más sujetos se golpeaban, las botellas quebrándose sonaban como aplausos y los disparos al aire sellaban con broche de oro los detalles de esa noche. Brittany estaba horrorizada, odiaba la violencia y aquel bar le parecía el mismísimo infierno, a excepción de que le faltaban las llamas y los cuernos y colas puntiagudas que llevaban también los que ahí habitaban, mientras que Santana observaba todo con una amplia sonrisa, el pecho lleno y una expresión de nostalgia que la rubia no podía comprender.

\- ¡No pienso entrar ahí! - chilló Brittany mientras se resguardaba en la espalda de la morena.

\- No quiera llamar la atención en un lugar así señorita Pierce, estos hombres detectan al instante a quienes no pertenece a los suyos. -

\- Por supuesto que no pertenezco a ellos, no soy una mascota o algo, además actúan como salvajes. -

\- ¿Hey preciosa a quien le dices salvaje? - soltó un hombre de abundante barba quien caminó hasta la rubia y la tomó de la cintura. - Salvaje seré contigo en la cama. ¿Cuánto me cobras? - jaló de ella pegándola a su cuerpo con insistencia mientras la rubia con las manos intentaba apartarlo.

Santana quien observó aquello en un principio con gracia, al ver que el hombre no se detendría y que todo podía acabar mal, no dudó en tomar una botella de la mesa más cercana y hacerla explotar sobre la cabeza del ebrio causando un ruido que no pasó desapercibido. A pesar de que en el lugar el bullicio era bastante, la mayoría de los presentes se giraron hacia la entrada observando con desaprobación la escena, sumado a que el dueño del licor desperdiciado estaba más que furioso y ya se había puesto de pie para encarar a Santana.

El hombre que sujetaba a la rubia no demoró en desplomarse hacia un costado alcanzando a sujetarse de una de las mesas, mareado y también aturdido.

\- Mierda... Atrás mío señorita Pierce. - advirtió la morena al notar como todos comenzaban a ponerse de pie y tomar cualquier objeto que estuviese al alcance.

Santana desplegó su mirada por cada rincón de la taberna y vio un total de cinco de sus hombres, los que también habían imitado a los demás pero al contrario de ellos, esperaban el momento exacto para lanzarse a la contienda en apoyo a su capitán. Brittany por su parte se aferró al abrigo de la morena sujetándolo con fuerza y cerró sus ojos pidiendo mentalmente que las cosas no terminaran como todo indicaba que terminarían.

\- Basta hombres ¿Qué acaso no saben quién es ella? - gritó una voz de entre un grupo de piratas. - El terror de la Havanna, la princesa del mar. -

La morena alzó sus cejas al reconocer la voz, con bastante sorpresa y con la mirada urgente buscó poder ver bien si sus sospechas eran correctas. De un momento a otros los hombres que se habían parado amenazantes abandonaron sus improvisadas armas volviendo a la calma y mirando con respeto a Santana.

\- Ven y toma un trago. - soltó la mujer mientras elevaba su copa de ron.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí Fabray? - preguntó Santana mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la rubia y servía ron en los vasos que una de las meseras les había llevado. - ¿Te arrastro la marea tan lejos de tus sábanas? -

\- Tú más que nadie debe bendecir que el oleaje me trajera hasta esta tierra, sin mí te hubiesen masacrado los hombres de Tortugas. -

\- Me tienes poca fe Fabray, tenía la situación controlada, me has visto batallar en la cama, entre tus piernas pero jamás con la espada, no tienes fundamentos para hablar. - soltó Santana ignorando por un momento la figura de la holandesa y cuando cayó en cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, presenciando y escuchando la conversación, se retractó y cambio de tema al instante. -Ahora que recuerdos, tenemos negocios que discutir. - agregó mientras bebía de golpe el contenido de su tacho.

Quinn Fabray asintió dispuesta a hablar pero cuando iba a soltar la primera palabra a lo lejos observó como en la puerta de la taberna Puckerman se asomaba y le miraba haciendo una señal.

\- Disfruta un par de copas, luego arreglaremos nuestros asuntos, por ahora tengo un negocio que resolver, López. - soltó la rubia de ojos esmeraldas justo antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar el lugar.

Santana sin duda estaba sorprendida de ver a aquella mujer ahí, Quinn Fabray era dueña del burdel de Port Royal y de seguro solamente algo demasiado importante la había sacado de sus tierras pero más que querer pensar en que hacía ella ahí, el deseo de emborracharse era más fuerte, por lo que desistió de sus reflexiones y comenzó a beber como si la vida le dependiera de ello.

Brittany no era muy devota del alcohol pero al estar en alta mar la cantidad de agua dulce disminuía y era dividida para cada miembro de la tripulación. Por ello su sed en esos momentos demandaba algo y que mejor que ron, además estaba a la mano.

Ambas mujeres bebían mientras conversaban, Santana le contaba anécdotas y Brittany demoraba en comprenderlas, pero las disfrutaba. Era como si hubiesen sido amigas de toda una vida. La pirata se mostraba amable, no en niveles extraordinarios, pero sí, se comportaba de una forma más apaciguada, como cuando el mar ( a falta de sol), elevaba sus mareas y la bravura de sus oleajes, en cambio bajo la presencia de la estrella mayor, todo se volvía más sereno. Ambas se conectaban y no daban la impresión de ser una prisionera con su captor, más bien simples amigas bebiendo unas copas.

De un momento a otro la morena selló sus labios al notar la presencia de un pirata alto, de aspecto elegante y sonrisa maléfica, miró a un costado y demandó a uno de sus hombres.

\- ¡Flanagan! - gritó llamando la atención de un joven de aspecto tosco que al oírla se dirigió enseguida donde ella. - Cuida a nuestra invitada, debo hacer negocios. No le quites los ojos de encima porque si lo haces yo te arrancaré los tuyos. - ordenó y el marinero asintió sentándose a un lado de la rubia.

La líder del Black'Sails se levantó y tambaleándose caminó hasta cierto pirata que había captado su atención minutos atrás, se sentó en su mesa y este la observó con una mueca de falsa modestia.

\- Maldigo a Poseidón que aún no acaba con tu sucia existencia López. - susurró ladeando su cabeza a modo de saludo.

\- Y yo agradezco al Kraken por dejarte la cara así, no sabía que habías sido atacado... Oh espera, ¿Es la misma cara con la que naciste? Joder, cualquiera se confunde con tu horrible semblante Smythe. - comentó en un sarcástico tono la morena mientras agitaba su tacho y tomaba el ron del adverso para servirse más.

\- Capitán Smythe. - agregó él al tiempo que sujetaba la mano de la morena y evitaba que se sirviera del licor.

\- Ya veo ¿Conseguiste una nave? Al fin. - agregó la morena manteniendo la calma ante el agarre ajeno.

\- Si, la verdad estoy cercano a una gran navío. Te enterarás cuando suceda, te lo doy por firmado. Ahora mejor me retiro, de un momento a otro me dieron náuseas de asco. - dijo el marino mientras soltaba poco a poco el brazo de la mujer.

\- Espero que una noche de buen sueño haga que tu rostro mejore un poco, lo veo imposible ya que necesitarías un sueño eterno pero aun así suerte. - se despidió la morena y al notar su brazo libre, desistió de llenar su vaso, llevó la botella hasta sus labios y bebió ron mientras veía como el ex dueño de la botella se marchaba de la taberna.

Por otro rincón del mismo lugar, Brittany y Rory conversaban de sus vidas y aunque él no comprendía bien las ocurrencias de la rubia, la escuchaba no por simple cordialidad, más porque ella le generaba cierto gusto.

\- Soy de Irlanda, me uní a la tripulación cuando el barco al que le prestaba servicios naufragó, éramos un navío dedicado a la venta de pieles. Santana me salvó de morir ahogado o comido por los tiburones, le debo la vida y por eso decidí ser parte de la tripulación. Tiempo después como vieron que era bueno con los cálculos, me ofrecieron el puesto de intendente. - comentó él mientras le servía más licor a la rubia. - Y aquí estoy... Llenándome los bolsillos al mando de López. - concluyó el joven mientras elevaba su tacho hacia la ajena a modo de salud y posterior a ello bebía el contenido con una sed increíble.

Brittany lo escuchaba sin mucho interés, para ella eran más sorprendentes las historias si las contaba Santana, últimamente se había vuelto una fanática de la latina y de sus relatos, sin embargo, sabía bien que no debía ser maleducada, así le habían enseñado en su casa.

Ella le miraba pero más que mantener sus ojos celestes sobre los del mismo color de Flanagan, observaba por sobre el hombro de él a la morena quien estaba serena, a un par de mesas más allá, sentada sola y les observaba.

\- ¿Analizando al siguiente objetivo López? - le susurró Quinn ganándose justo detrás de la morena y haciendo que está sintiese su cálido aliento sobre el oído.

\- Fabray... - musitó Santana en un suspiro. - Me descubres concentrada. - agregó cerrando los ojos por un momento.

\- De caza mejor dicho, ¿Afilas tu arpón para con esa señorita? - jugueteó la rubia mientras blandía su abanico y se sentaba en la silla próxima a la morocha.

Por otro lado Brittany había fijado la vista en esa rubia que conversaba coquetamente con quien era su capitana, para su disgusto estaban muy cercanas y además, podía divisar claramente como ella tenía su mano puesta sobre la pierna de la morena, lo que le causaba una pequeña molestia. La sorpresa fue más y su mandíbula se desencajo cuando vio como la recién llegada guiaba a la navegante escaleras arriba, en dirección a los que eran los dormitorios del lugar y lo sabía pues la misma Santana le había explicado que ahí iban los clientes cuando querían complacer placeres más carnales, aunque a la rubia en un principio le costó entender que no iban ahí arriba a comer carne más bien a tener sexo; Brittany se molestó, y no apartó la vista hasta que ambas chicas se perdieron en el segundo piso. Su ceño se arrugó y rápidamente pidió una ronda más de ron al cantinero sorprendiendo a su acompañante quien pensó que ella solamente hacía aquello porque se la estaba pasando bien.


	6. Nunca confíes en un pirata

— ¿Es seguro? — preguntó con inquietud Santana mientras abría las persianas y observaba fuera de las ventanas, en el balcón.

— Si quieres que esté completamente segura haz que duerma en tú misma habitación. Yo dispondré de mis hombres puertas afuera, no puedo asegurarte que no sucederá nada. Esto es tortugas no Port Royal. — dijo Quinn mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y sujetaba parte de su vestido.

— Entiendo. — afirmó la morena mientras cerraba las persianas.

— Además se ve que le tienes ganas. — agregó en un tono travieso la rubia captando la atención de Santana.

— No hables imbecilidades. Es trabajo, se resume en oro para mí. — dijo la latina, tajante, regalándole una mirada de molestia.

— Entonces tú y yo podemos... — lentamente la rubia comenzó a elevar sus prendas dejando al descubierto la piel de una de sus piernas.

— Basta... Esto acabó hace mucho, no tropiezo con la misma piedra dos veces. — alegó la morena mientras observaba como ella buscaba provocarla. — Mejor dime cuál es el propósito de tu arribo a Tortuga. Esto se escapa de lo común. —

—Tropiezas con esta exquisita piedra cada vez que tocas puerto en Port Royal y como gritas cuando lo haces. — expuso Quinn quien continuó descubriendo sus piernas. — una vez en tortugas no hará mal. —

Los movimientos de la mujer se detuvieron al escuchar la pregunta y con algo de nerviosismo señaló. — Lo común no existe, lo común es algo improbable para nosotros. Deberías saberlo ya. —

— Deja las enseñanzas de vida fuera de esto Quinn, ¿Qué haces acá? — discutió Santana perdiendo los estribos.

— Quiero involucrarme en el comercio, expandir el negocio, las chicas me dejan buenas ganancias pero... ¿Está mal desear más? Soy ambiciosa, deseo el poder en Port Royal, dirigir ahí. — confesó Quinn mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la puerta del dormitorio.

La noticia sorprendió a la latina pero no le molestó, tenía sentido y a decir verdad conocía bien la ambición de esa mujer, tenía basto conocimiento del como Quinn Fabray había llegado a donde estaba, al nivel de poder que tenía dentro de la isla.

— Para ganar oro se debe gastar oro, sudar y muchas veces derramar sangre amiga y enemiga. No es un camino fácil por el que vas, pero mientras no presente amenaza para mí, al carajo. — señaló Santana y siguió a su amiga quien había abierto la puerta y salido justo después de escuchar sus palabras.

Ambas amigas caminaron hacia el balcón, se apoyaron sobre los barandales y miraron como abajo en la primera planta todos disfrutaban despreocupados, armando un buen espectáculo en donde la música inundaba los oídos con acordes de un desaliñado violín.

— Quiero dejar la mierda de vida entre rumores e información, quiero aspirar a más, tal vez al puesto de Abrams. Ese paralítico lleva demasiado tiempo estancado en el mismo lugar. — soltó Quinn con un notable menosprecio hacia el nombre del hombre.

— Que esperas... Le falta una pierna, no puede moverse. Necesita que alguien lo arrastre. — agregó Santana con la malicia rebosante en cada una de sus palabras.

— Y esa seré yo. Santana... ¿Esa no es la holandesa que nos llenará los bolsillos? — señaló Quinn mientras se inclinaba sobre la barandilla.

— ¿Pero qué carajos está haciendo? — soltó Santana imitando a la rubia, abriendo bien sus ojos para apreciar la extraña situación.

La rubia danzaba sobre una de las mesas mientras era animada por un número amplio de piratas que movían sus copas al son de la música, mirando con admiración los pasos de baile que Brittany mostraba y con los que sorprendía gratamente.

— ¡FLANAGAN! — gritó Santana quien había bajado corriendo por los escalones, eufórica por toda la atención que su prisionera estaba acaparando.

— Esto se pondrá bueno, veré qué tanto castiga Santana López la desobediencia de tu tripulación, así me haré una idea. — consideró Quinn mientras con una sonrisa tenue se disponía a mirar el espectáculo.

La pirata se mezcló entre la tripulación, empujando y golpeando a quien le obstaculizaba el paso, abriendo se así el camino hasta el improvisado escenario.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? — comentó la latina al abrirse por fin camino a la mesa donde la holandesa estaba.

— Me divierto como un pirata ¡Arrr! — gritó la rubia mientras se soltaba el cabello, dejando que su largas hebras cayeran sobre sus hombros y lo sacudía.

— Absolutamente no, parece más una contienda peligrosa que un simple salud entre hombres. — reclamó Santana intentando arrebatarle el vaso que tenía cargado de ron.

— ¿Desde cuando lo peligroso le da miedo capitán? Pensé que los piratas se excitaban con ese tipo de cosas. — indicó Brittany bebiendo un trago de su vaso. — Además no sé que es "contienda" y definitivamente no es un salud "Entre hombres" ya que soy mujer. — agregó la rubia provocando que la cólera en la morena se disparara.

— Baja ahora mismo Br... ¡Ven aquí! — mandó la latina subiéndose a la mesa.

— ¿Me desafías nuevamente a una persecución? — cuestionó la rubia dando un salto abajo del mesón y siendo ayudada por alguno de los ebrios piratas.

Ambas mujeres comenzaban a dar un espectáculo y la de piel más morena perdía poco a poco la paciencia, mientras que para la rubia todo era un juego. El alcohol abundaba en las dos haciendo que sus acciones fuesen más torpes y lentas, así como también las emociones más fuertes. La multitud celebraba y algunos ya se habían olvidado de la bailarina revelación volviendo nuevamente a sus mesas, mientras que otros seguían la disputa y aplaudían al ritmo de la música.

— Ya basta, no estoy jugando.— tronó Santana mientras se bajaba de la mesa y se apoyaba sobre la misma para evitar caer. —Es hora de que descanses al menos un poco, estás borracha. — agregó frotándose las sienes.

— ¿Capitán está bien? — preguntó Rory quien le sujetó del rostro para mirarla bien.

Santana lo fulminó con una sola mirada y este automáticamente retrocedió, ella se enderezó y caminó hacia la escalera siendo seguida desde cerca por el marino.

— Llevala a mi habitación, ahora. — ordenó y él obedeció, pero justo antes de que se moviera, la morena agregó. — Flanagan, si te demoras más de un minuto cada a despedirte de esos lindos ojos que tienes. No voy a tolerar un segundo error de tu parte señor intendente. —

— Si capitán, iré por ella de inmediato. — murmuró el irlandés y se marchó.

Al final de la larga escalera la esperaba Quinn fabray, quien sonreía con burla. Santana al verla arrugó más su ceño y le regaló una mirada de odio, ya que sabía de qué se reía la mujer.

— ¿Te fue bien? — se burló con su tono elegante.

— Que te den Fabray. — escupió la morena abriendo la habitación en la que habían estado momentos antes.

— Mis hombres ya están organizados, van a vigilar la habitación. — comunicó mientras se acercaba a la puerta pero la morena se la cerró en las narices evitando que entrara.

Al cabo de cinco minutos las puertas sonaron y Santana las abrió encontrándose con la presencia de la prisionera. En primer lugar la ignoró, mientras se desvestía, dejaba su abrigo sobre una silla y su sombrero sobre el. Desabrochó la pistolera y se quitó la espada, dejando ambas armas junto al pequeño mueble que había junto a la cama. Desabrochó su corsé liberándose de la presión que ocasionaba y se quedó con la camisa blanca holgada cubriéndole el torso.

La morena en actitud envalentonada, fue donde la adversa a declarar lo que le correspondía, pues le parecía absurdo que dicha mujer estuviese comportándose de esa forma frente a quien le debía un respeto indiscutible, era su capitán y debía obedecer o sería castigada. Era esa la ley y no sería diferente para nadie.

— No deberías siquiera osar a levantar tu voz contra mi. — dictaminó Santana, frunciendo su ceño y empleando un tono amenazante para con la rubia.

Ella estaba sobre la cama, recostada y dándole la espalda, Santana desconocía el minuto en el que ella había tomado ese lugar, pero eso no le detendría. Rodeó la cama a paso firme dispuesta a sacudirla y darle una buena paliza si era necesario pero al llegar junto a su cuerpo se percató de que dormía profundamente.

— No jodas... Nadie se duerme así de rápido. — increpó la morena pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que la rubia si dormía y que ni siquiera se había dado el tiempo de quitarse las ropas.

La morena suspiró y con cuidado le quitó el corsé, sorprendiéndose de que en ningún momento la adversa hubiese dado indicios de despertar o sentir algo, Brittany estaba noqueada y Santana había tenido el detalle ya que sabía lo terrible que era dormir con esa mierda oprimiendo los pulmones. Se lo quitó y la cubrió con las mantas, sacó algo de tabaco y caminó al balcón.

La noche era profunda, de un cielo cubierto de nubes que impedían ver las estrellas, no era fría ya que las aguas del caribe servían como calefacción, tibias como brasas calentaban la arena de la isla, haciendo que las noches fuesen agradables. El ruidoso ambiente seguía vivo, se podían ver tipos bebiendo en las calles, uno que otro vomitando en un rincón, algunos más dormidos en el suelo siendo acompañados por un perro callejero y en las habitaciones continuas de seguro alguna pareja follando.

Santana metió el tabaco en la pipa y usó una de las antorchas que iluminaban el balcón para encenderlo. Fumó mientras miraba el paraje, mientras se perdía en lo relajante que le resultaba el sabor del tabaco, el humo y el gusto que le dejaba en la boca. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo, escuchando como el golpeteo de las camas eran la muestra fiel de una buena noche y los gemidos de alguna puta agregaban el lírico faltante al ritmo del catre. Se movió mirando dentro de cada habitación, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que un par de cuartos más allá, la flamante madame Fabray disfrutaba una buena velada junto a su contra maestre. Verla encamada con Puckerman le daba igual, sabía bien el tipo de relación que ellos tenían pues conocía a Noah de años y a pesar de que en alta mar entre ellos de vez en cuando sucedían cosas, no pasaban más allá. El corazón del judío pertenecía a la musa, a la madame Fabray y para López eso era válido.

El sexo era solo sexo para la latina y no había cabida para sentimientos ni emociones que la distrajeran de sus principales aspiraciones, si ella experimentaba algo parecido al amor simplemente era por sus barcos, por el oro, por el triunfo y el poder.

Al volver a la habitación, se detuvo a observar a su acompañante, quien ahora dormía para el lado opuesto y dejaba que la luz que se filtraba por la puerta del balcón le iluminara el rostro. La morena se sentó junto a ella, analizó sus facciones y con la yema de su dedo índice retiró las hebras de cabello que le tapaban. Asumía que Pierce era una señorita muy linda, tenía una estatura imponente, un semblante angelical y unos labios tentadores.

Santana se inclinó sobre ella, lo suficiente para plantar sus labios contra los ajenos, estamparlos ahí por unos segundos, besándola en silencio, en la oscuridad de la noche y con la luna de testigo.

Tras un par de segundos se separó y se quitó las botas para luego meterse dentro de las sábanas y dormir.

El siguiente día transcurrió entre trabajos de compra, Santana desayunó junto a la prisionera en el burdel y luego caminó a través de la isla en busca del sastre, debía hacer un par de encargos de prendas y ese era el lugar indicado. Por la tarde visitaron al dueño del comercio de tortugas y vendieron un par de barriles de azúcar, sacándole el doble del precio gracias a las habilidades matemáticas y de negociación que poseía Brittany, luego volvieron al burdel y bebieron un poco, en compañía de Puckerman quien también había estado yendo y viniendo por toda la isla. Al caer el sol Santana se reunió con los capitanes que coincidían en la isla, para estudiar las últimas novedades de alta mar, en una aburrida cena que debía compartir con diversos tipos a los cuales, la latina despreciaba a muerte. Entre ellos se destacaba el flamante capitán del galeón llamado Venator: Sebastian Smythe. Quien había sido un famoso general de la armada española, pero había caído en la piratería por su sed de venganza y sangre siendo uno de los criminales más buscados del continente. Él y Santana habían tenido rencillas pasadas cuando la morena le había quitado al médico de su tripulación por el cual Sebastian parecía tener un interés especial, desde el momento en el que ella le había dado alojo en su barco Smythe le declaró la guerra y la carrera entre ellos dio comienzo siendo una competencia por botines que se venía extendiendo ya por casi cuatro años.

Otro de los capitanes ahí era Dave Karofsky, un intrépido y agresivo corsario que disfrutaba de vender sus cargamentos bañados en sangre. Era un bruto sin cuidado y decía la leyenda que no dejaba a nadie vivo tras un abordaje, tan solo a quien debía esparcir los desagradables rumores. Comandaba el Keto un Man'of'War, similar al galeón de Smythe pero de mayor tamaño y poca rapidez. Con suficientes cañones para entregar una invitación al fondo del mar a quien quisiera abordarlo, un rival digno de temer. Decían las malas lenguas que Santana había tenido un amorío con dicho capitán pero nadie sabía si eso era del todo cierto, lo que si se alcanzaba a notar, era la tensión entre ellos. Ambos no se llevaban ni bien ni mal, pero se leían entre líneas que se guardaban un sin fin de secretos que morirían siendo eso, secretos.

El último integrante de la reunión era un mulato llamado Matt Rutherford, encargado del tráfico de esclavos y la venta de sus iguales, navegaba en una fragata de pequeño porte llamado Samay, con una tripulación minúscula pero fuertemente armada.

— Creo que deberíamos tocar el tema del regreso magistral del Venator. — comentó Santana mientras servía un poco de ron en el vaso.

Aquel comentario generó una pequeña risa entre Dave y López, mientras que el capitán Smythe solo les miró con superioridad y un dejo de molestia.

— Tuve una racha de suerte López, el Venator estaba desprotegido, creo que hubo un par de focos de problemas en el mar frío, España envío refuerzos y según la información que obtuve se alió con el gobernador de Holanda para buscar algo que les fue robado. — comentó el delgado chico mientras imitaba a la morena y se servía algo de ron.

— ¿Qué insinúas Sebastian? — indagó la morena golpeando el vaso contra la madera de la mesa.

— Sabes bien lo que quiero decir. Vi que te acompaña una señorita de rasgos claros, bastante raro en una prieta como tú. — soltó sin más el capitán Smythe mientras daba un sorbo de su vaso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Sebastián te olvidas de mi color? ¡Esta es una ofensa directa a mí! — se molestó Matt poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con ambos puños.

— Ya basta señores. — comentó Dave mientras encendía una pipa de opio y comenzaba a fumar. — Estamos aquí para nuestros intereses no para comenzar a tirarnos mierda a la cara. —

— Vaya Karofsky, te consagraste al opio, es lo único que te faltaba. — ladró la más pequeña hacia el voluminoso hombre.

— Intento devolver el sentido a la conversación y tú agregas tu mierda López. — discutió Dave soltándole el humo en la cara.

— Me conoces. — señaló la mujer mirándolo y alejando el humo con la palma de su mano.

— Pero que romántico... Ahora volvamos al tema importante. Sabemos que te persigue la flota holandesa por el secuestro de la hija del gobernador, hay una recompensa gigante por tu cabeza Santana y que estés aquí en tortugas solo aumenta el peligro de un posible arribo. — dictó Sebastian mientras cruzaba los dedos largos de sus delgadas manos.

— Deberías meter las narices donde te llaman maldita cucaracha. — atacó cual serpiente Santana, sintiéndose descubierta.

— Tranquila López, te vas a arrugar. Mejor cuídate el culo. —

— Imbécil.—

Toda reunión que era organizada terminaba de igual forma, entre los piratas de por sí ya era bastante difícil llegar a un acuerdo y eso aumentaba el triple al estar en tortugas, por ello cuando convocaban ese tipo de reuniones todos se comprometían ante el código pirata para no llegar a los golpes o asesinar a algún miembro, así todos estaban resguardados y la vieja ley era su póliza de seguro.

Al volver a la taberna la tripulación de aquellos capitanes se encontraba toda dispersa entre botellas y humo. Algunos fumaban como locos en un rincón ya que en alta mar estaba prohibido encender fuego para otra cosa que no fuese cocinar y a la tripulación le era permitido únicamente masticar el tabaco, por el peligro inminente que significaba. Otros coqueteaban con las señoritas encargadas de la compañía, porque también según muchos era de mala suerte llevar una mujer a bordo. Un mal augurio que no era nada más que peleas, enredos de faldas entre los marinos y que en el Black'Sails no aplicaba, mientras que algunos más sabios (o más estúpidos) jugaban y se apostaban las ganancias en el azar, perdiendo así en pocos minutos grandes cantidades de dinero.

Santana entró siendo recibida por parte de su tripulación que en un rincón bebían con desesperación. Puckerman le llenó el vaso apenas la vio sentarse y se lo ofreció con la mano temblorosa; Brittany estaba junto a ellos y al lado de la latina, ella estaba ya ebria, de hecho sentía que aún tenía en el cuerpo el alcohol de la noche anterior pues la forma exagerada que tenían para beber los piratas le pasaba la cuenta a su organismo.

— ¿Alguna novedad López? Te ves cansada, como si hubieras tenido que soportar a Smythe. — inició el moreno mientras se servía a si mismo desde una de las tantas botellas que adornaban el centro de la mesa.

— Es justamente lo que me sucede Puck, esa sanguijuela recuperó el Venator y me amenazó con...— comentó Santana pero se detuvo al notar que Brittany se encontraba justo entre ella y Puckerman.

— ¿Alguien filtró tu primicia? — preguntó el judío.

— Ya somos noticia. — comunicó la latina en un tono amargo.

— Creo que me siento mal... Quiero irme a la cama. — interrumpió la neerlandés, apoyando sus codos sobre la madera y sujetándose la cabeza ya que le daba todo vueltas.

— ¿Tan pronto? Esto recién está comenzando — alegó Santana ya que sabía que de irse ella a dormir, tendría que seguirla, aún más ahora que Sebastian y los suyos sabían del origen de la rubia. — Está bien, pensándolo mejor también estoy agotada y mañana hay trabajo que hacer. Será buena idea descansar. — reflexionó y se levantó de la mesa.

Brittany la siguió y subió con rapidez a la habitación que le correspondía mientras que la morena se quedó de pie junto a la mesa, bebiéndose el resto del ron de su vaso.

— Muéranse todos y yo me llevaré esto, necesito el biberón para dormir. — se mofó, tomando una de las botellas llenas de la mesa y yéndose.

Cruzó por el lugar, esquivando las mesas y el movimiento en general de la gente, Sebastian siguió a ambas mujeres con demasiada atención y una lasciva sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Al llegar a la habitación para la pirata le fue obvio el estado de la chica, en primer lugar pensó que ella exageraba pero con el tiempo que habían compartido se había percatado de que no mentía, por ello no había caso de que lo hiciera, menos con esos.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — preguntó la morena al notar el notable decaimiento de la mujer.

— Creo que el ron me pasó la cuenta, vomitare en cualquier momento. — soltó Brittany apoyándose en una de las paredes de la habitación, cansada por el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras.

— ¿Segura que es eso? ¿Te duele algo más? No puedes enfermarte... — comentó la pirata, analizando a su acompañante y temiendo por ella.

— No se si es eso, lo único que tengo claro es que me siento mal. — murmuró la más alta mientras se quitaba el vestido y se tiraba dentro de la cama con su camisón cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Santana se preocupó, Brittany no podía enfermar ni menos coger algo mortal, una peste o algo. Debía estar en una pieza para poder hacer el intercambio. En tortugas era difícil conseguir buenos medicamentos y un médico en condiciones de atender, por suerte Blaine no era muy devoto del ron y se podía contar con él a todas horas. La rubia se veía más pálida a cada minuto que pasaba, más de lo normal y tenía un par de ojeras moradas delineándole los ojos, se notaba que no estaba bien.

Santana se quitó las botas, el abrigo y el corsé, se dejó la pistolera y salió al balcón, ahí entre las sombras estaba Mike Chang esperando a la mínima orden para actuar, resguardando el sueño de ambas por esa noche.

— Mr Chang busque a al señor Anderson... Y Mike, dile que mueva el culo lo más rápido que pueda hasta acá. — ordenó la morena y el hombre asiático se esfumó en la oscuridad de la noche.

Santana suspiró y volvió dentro, junto a Brittany quien ahora dormía y deliraba. Su piel estaba cubierta de un sudor frío y aunque estaba abrigada hasta el cuello, su cuerpo temblaba. López la miró y arrugó su ceño, su corazón se oprimió por la pena que le provocaba verla de esa forma ya que Brittany era una persona alegre y energética, todo lo contrario a lo que estaba convertida justo ahí sobre la cama.

— Papá... Los piratas no obstante tan malos. — murmuró entre sueños mientras su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente, haciendo que la atención de Santana aumentara.

— Tengo... Frío. — volvió a murmurar quebrando así la muralla de la latina.

Santana se quitó la pistolera y se aproximó a la cama, abrió las tapas y la acurrucó en su pecho. Le importaba un carajo si lo que tenía era contagioso, simplemente ella no podía dejarla ahí, temblando como una niña a la intérprete. Simplemente no podía.

Brittany busco la cálida piel morena de Santana metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa, la abrazó fuertemente y escondió su rostro entre los pechos de la latina entrando en calor de inmediato. Por otro lado a Santana se le había crispado la piel al sentirla abrazándole el torso y el contacto de las manos ajenas con su piel, las que por cierto estaban frías, le había sacado un suspiro.

Ambas se mantuvieron así por un par de horas hasta que Blaine irrumpió en la habitación, siendo escoltado por Mike quien esperó fuera. Anderson sonrió ante la irónica imagen de un captor con su prisionero abrazados de esa forma, pero evitó que su capitán lo notará, ya que sabía el humor terrible que está poseía.

Preguntó los síntomas, tomó la temperatura y como pudo escuchó su corazón ya que aunque ambos intentaron apartar a Brittany, ella no soltó a Santana. Según Blaine lo que Brittany presentaba era una intoxicación por alcohol, al parecer había bebido más de lo que su cuerpo podía. No era algo grave ni mortal, solo debía dejar que la sangre de su cuerpo circulara y se limpiara, no beber en los siguientes días y comer bien era fundamental para una pronta recuperación.

Y tras esas indicaciones él se marchó dejando a ambas chicas en la tranquilidad de la noche.

Abajo la fiesta aún continuaba, Sebastian brindaba e invitaba los tragos de una mujer, ambos se sonreían con complicidad y chocaban sus copas cerrando tratados que los llevarían a la gloria. Ella elevaba las comisuras de sus labios haciendo que su rostro fuese surcado por una malvada y tenue sonrisa, una lo bastante precisa para dejar en claro su poder, alzaba una ceja para coronar su expresión y sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban con un particular y singular fulgor.

Mientras que un iluso judío dormía plácidamente al lado de ambos, sobre la mesa sin siquiera ser capas de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— Nunca confíes en un pirata. — comentó Quinn mientras jugaba con un par de monedas sobre la madera.

— No se trata de confianza Smythe, se trata de oro. La confianza se compra, si tienes dinero los piratas son fáciles de complacer. —

— Hoy las migajas, mañana el pan y en una semana tal vez la panadería. — brindó Sebastian rebosante de alegría.

— Salud a eso. — chocó su vaso con el ajeno y bebió, sin apartar su mirada de la de él.


	7. El comienzo del fin

El día comenzó lento, costó que el sol saliera de entre las nubes y el grisáceo color del cielo dejaba en claro que posiblemente habrían precipitaciones golpeando prontamente la isla. El astro rey no las despertó, tampoco el ruido de las actividades que ya comenzaban justo en la primera planta, debajo de ellas. Santana había dormido poco desvelándose a causa del malestar de la rubia, vigilando su evolución cada cinco minutos, mientras que Brittany permanecía aun descansando, dormida plácidamente contra el pecho de la morena.

Aunque el brazo de la latina estuviese acalambrado, ella no se atrevía a moverlo pues temía acabar con el placentero sueño de la rubia.

Santana solía despertar con el libido por los aires, le sucedía siempre, más cuando tenía alguien a su lado a quien podía clavarle las garras. Pero para su mala suerte, Brittany estaba convaleciente y no podría funcionar de esa forma por más que la latina tuviera ganas para motivarla. Aun así, eso no impidió que la travesura le ganara y se aproximara a ella lo suficiente como para poder dejar un par de besos en su cuello antes de intentar nuevamente mover su brazo con una total lentitud.

— Deberías moverte... Si quieres. — comentó Brittany removiéndose y dándole libertad por fin.

La latina se sobresaltó y se apartó del cuello ajeno con rapidez, intentando disimular. Pero estaba casi segura que la neerlandés se había dado cuenta de sus acciones.

— No pensé que estuvieses despierta. — comentó Santana, sintiéndose descubierta justo con las manos en la masa.

— Acabo de despertar... — confesó la rubia cubriéndose la boca y bostezando.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — preguntó Santana mirándola al detalle, analizando su semblante para encontrar en el algún indicio de su estado de salud.

— Creo que tengo la temperatura alta. — mencionó Brittany ruborizándose un poco, con un tono de voz sugerente mezclado al tímido que solía tener.

— Aún debes tener fiebre. — espetó Santana al ver el rojizo de sus mejillas, se acercó y posó una de sus manos sobre la frente ajena para tomarle así la temperatura.

— Tal vez es eso, o los besitos que me acabas de dar. — soltó Brittany haciendo que las acciones de Santana se detuvieran en seco.

La morena la miró por un momento y se desentendió del tema. La había besado, sí, en más de una ocasión pero no se lo iba a reconocer, ni menos le daría a entender que significaba algo de importancia.

— ¿Estás delirando nuevamente? — preguntó Santana palpándole la frente y dándose cuenta que el calor de su piel era normal.

— No lo creo. — afirmó la rubia tomándole la mano para llevarla debajo de las mantas. — Me besaste. — afirmó, mirando fijamente a la morena con el azul que poseía, no dejándole espacio para negar nada.

Brittany poseía un fuerte carácter cuando quería, una mirada que obligaba a quien fuese a obedecerle. Podía ser un gesto severo, neutro o tierno, pero fuese cual fuese, tenía el mismo resultado. Ponía la duda en ti, sembraba la culpa ya que, sabías que si te atrevías a mentir aquello estaría persiguiéndote por el resto de los días.

Santana frunció el ceño y chasqueo la lengua. No le gustaba para nada encontrarse en esa situación, estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo que quería con la gente, a jamás sentir culpa ni menos una pizca de remordimiento u arrepentimiento. Nada de eso le sucedía, al menos no hasta ahora, no antes de conocerla a ella. Miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación y se movió, haciendo que sus cuerpos se separaran de toda unión que compartían. Brittany la siguió con la mirada puesto que esperaba una respuesta pero rápidamente su atención se fijó en el balcón. Las puertas se sacudieron, un sonido golpeó los tejados y poco a poco los dispersos golpes se hicieron uno.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, el viento sopló y la tormenta llegó.

— Mierda, un día perdido. — gruñó la latina sentándose en la cama.

Brittany no pensaba en eso, para ella la lluvia significaba siempre buenas noticias. En Holanda solía nevar y cuando al fin caía una gota del cielo todo comenzaba a derretirse. Para ella que lloviera le daba a entender que el calor estaba cercano y le llenaba de una felicidad inmensa.

— Me gusta mojarme debajo de la lluvia. — acotó Brittany rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

Santana se volteó rápidamente hacia ella, aún con el ceño fruncido y movió negativamente su cabeza.

— Ni se te ocurra, estás enferma y no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que te encuentres mejor. — ordenó tajante la morena, adelantándose al posible pensamiento de Brittany.

— Pero ya me siento bastante bien San. — alegó la rubia haciendo un mohín con los labios, abultándolos y mirando a la pirata como una niña regañada.

Santana se quedó callada por un momento. Nadie jamás le había llamado "San" y se le hacía extraño, prefería su nombre completo pero no alegó a la rubia, sólo sonrió de una forma casi imperceptible.

— Y eso solamente lo va a decidir el señor Anderson. — se apuró a decir la latina volviendo a negar.

La mañana corrió, ambas chicas comieron en la habitación, Santana no tenía ganas de salir a mojarse bajo la lluvia y sus quehaceres podían esperar a cumplirse con un mejor clima, además el bajar a la primera planta tampoco le apetecía, por ello solamente se dedicó a descansar y relajarse. Tenía lo necesario ahí: tabaco para fumar y ron para beber.

La latina conversaba de todo con la neerlandés, ambas se contaban anécdotas de días similares. Brittany le había hablado de las nevadas más críticas de su vida y Santana aquello le parecía terrible, ya que no le gustaba el frío y se le hacía horrendo imaginar una temperatura tan baja, mientras que la latina le mencionaba lo duro que era una tormenta en alta mar.

De un momento a otro y tras las dos botellas que la latina había bebido, Brittany cambió abruptamente de tema, aprovechándose del estado de la pirata, tocando uno que le causaba algo de vergüenza a la latina.

— ¿Por qué me besaste? — preguntó acomodándose de lado en la cama.

— No sé que es lo que estás pensando... pero no significa eso. — respondió Santana mientras bebía una sorbo de la botella que tenía en mano.

— No se le besa a cualquiera porque sí. — comentó la rubia, mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Segura? — soltó Santana con sarcasmo. — Para mí, un beso significa lo que es, no es necesario complicarlo más. — argumentó mientras imitaba la posición de la rubia.

Ambas se miraron por unos segundos, desafiándose con la mirada, azul y café en guerra de ideas, de opiniones.

— ¿Te has enamorado San? — rompió el silencio Brittany.

— ¿Enamorarme? Por favor Brittany ese tipo de cosas no existe para piratas como yo. — soltó la morena. — Mi único y gran amor siempre será el oro. — finalizó sin dejar de verla a los ojos. — Además yo solo tengo sexo. —

— El sexo es bueno... — agregó la rubia sonriéndole con picardía entremezclada con su común inocencia.

— El sexo es lo segundo mejor que el oro. — sonrió la latina.

— Ajá. — musitó Brittany sintiendo unas ansias en la boca de su estómago.

Permanecieron así, en silencio. Compartiendo miradas intensas y sintiendo como el espacio entre ellas se hacía más y más pequeño.

— En este lugar se puede tener sexo con quien quieras ¿Verdad? — volvió a romper el silencio la rubia, preguntando algo que causó en Santana una curiosidad enorme.

— A cambio de unas monedas. — contestó la latina, mientras jugaba con la botella entre sus manos.

— ¿Has pagado antes? — indagó la rubia.

— ¿A qué viene la pregunta?— cuestionó la morena.

— Curiosidad. — reconoció ella bajando la mirada por unos segundos.

— En ocasiones no necesito pagar, me hacen regalos de bienvenida cada vez que arribo en Tortugas. Ser conocido en altamar tiene sus ventajas, sobre todo cuando se trata de sexo. — aclaró mientras bebía un poco más de la botella.

— Y yo te haré ganar un montón de monedas de oro... ¿Verdad? — expuso la ojiazul, mientras su mirada se tornaba un tanto más felina que de costumbre.

— Si... ¿A qué quieres llegar Brittany Pierce? — inquirió Santana, con la duda brotándole de los poros.

— Yo... — musitó la rubia sin llegar a terminar la frase.

En un descuido de Santana la rubia tomó la botella de ron y se la empinó dándole un buen par de tragos, los suficientes para obtener la energía que deseaba del alcohol. La pirata frunció su ceño he intento quitársela pero Brittany era más rápida.

Se puso de pie y continuó bebiendo hasta acabarse el contenido de la botella.

Santana estaba atónita, no podía creerse lo irresponsable que era ella, más cuando sabía que estaba enferma.

— ¿Qué diablos haces? Blaine dijo que no podías beber ni una sola gota ¡joder! — increpó la morena, dejando ver el tono molesto de su voz.

— No crees que me lo merezco, te haré rica. — puntualizó la rubia sin vacilar ni un segundo, dejó la botella vacía sobre la cama y se cruzó de brazos, mientras miraba desafiante a la de menor estatura.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? — gritó Santana mientras se ponía de pie y enfrentaba a la rubia.

Brittany se atrevió a posar sus manos sobre los hombros de Santana y esta intentó retroceder pero se encontró acorralada entre la pared de madera y el cuerpo de la holandesa. Por instinto su respiración se cortó cuando la sintió más cerca y sus parpados se abrieron reflejando sorpresa, Santana en un acto de reflejo buscó su espada en el costado de su cadera pero no la halló. La rubia desvanecía poco a poco la distancia que separaban sus labios acercándose valiente a terreno peligroso, llegando a hacer que su aliento chocara con los rojizos y deseados labios de la pirata. Su propio corazón le latía con euforia en su pecho y la más alta pensaba que en cualquier momento se le saldría. Mientras que la morena temblaba como nunca y continuaba manteniendo una pelea interna, debatiéndose si debía ceder a sus deseos o mantenerse firme.

— No voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no deseas... — murmuró Brittany sobre los labios de la morena, jugando con la situación, tentando a su suerte y luego queriendo disponer de ella.

Aquellas palabras rompieron la nebulosa ardiente en la que la pirata había estado y entonces la vio retirarse y tomar distancia. El ron que Santana había consumido le daba el coraje necesario, siempre había sido así. Tenía dos estados ebrios, el de la toma de decisiones y cuando apenas se podía el cuerpo y solo lloraba como una niña pequeña, en aquel momento estaba en la primero. Había bebido, pero no lo suficiente como para quebrarse, más bien lo suficiente para hacer lo que deseaba sin llegar a pensar en las consecuencias.

— Tu no... — soltó apenas, mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa y su mirada se tornaba más oscura de lo común, a la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba a despegarse de la pared.

— Tú no me vas a obligar... — articuló con más claridad mientras daba un par de pasos hacia ella, con lentitud, con cautela.

— Pero yo sí te obligare a cumplir mis deseos. — sentenció.

Tras esas palabras sus pasos se duplicaron y en un momento ya estaba contra la rubia, sosteniéndola con una de sus manos con firmeza de la cintura, mientras la otra se aseguraba en su nuca que los labios de ella no se separan de los suyos. Brittany estaba sorprendida pero complacida sobre todo, lo deseaba tanto que no haría nada que pudiera apartarla de su cuerpo, ni de su vida.

El beso fue brusco por parte de la morena quien buscaba explorar todo el terreno posible mientras que Brittany le seguía de cerca, tratando de no perder el ritmo. Las manos de tez pálida se aferraron a las prendas del pecho de Santana logrando sentir debajo la esponjosa textura de los prominentes senos contrarios, los que siempre le habían cautivado e hipnotizado.

Brittany le comenzó subir la camisa holgada que cubría el torso de la pirata, quería introducir sus manos ahí y tocarla, mientras que Santana le devoraban los labios y la atraía consigo hasta la cama.

Sus cuerpos cayeron sobre el colchón, Brittany sobre Santana, ambas besándose con hambre y lujuria, con una sed que ni la lluvia que caía fuera podía borrar.

La morena se quitó la camisa quedando tan solo con los pantalones puestos mientras que la rubia admiró con deseo los atributos generosos de los que era poseedora esa musa latina, esa dura y testaruda hembra que le había tomado a la fuerza no una, si no dos veces. En Holanda y ahora en esa isla llamada tortugas.

Brittany recordó que era un secuestro, lo sabía bien pero había intentado ignorarlo todo ese tiempo, algo en Santana le hacía desear seguir con todo, le creaba curiosidad y una necesidad de estar ahí, a su lado y en ese momento podía sentir bien de qué se trataba.

Su cuerpo ardía, reaccionaba con cada toque que le daba ella, con cada beso sentía como su piel se deshacía debajo de los labios adversos y así lo quería ella. Brittany deseaba que Santana la tomara, la deseaba con unas ansias locas.

Santana no demoró en desnudarla y no porque fuese hábil haciéndolo, más bien porque Brittany se le había adelantado quitándose absolutamente todo de su cuerpo.

Ambas se movieron sobre la cama besándose con desespero, las manos de la morena se deslizaban sobre la cintura ajena mientras que la rubia apretaba los montículos del pecho de Santana con suavidad y fue en el momento que invirtieron las posiciones que todo para la más alta se volvió extraño.

Ella yacía sobre las caderas de Santana con cada pierna pegada a los costados de la pirata. Se movía involuntariamente sobre ella, siendo provocada por la lujuria, buscando generar cierta fricción deliciosa entre ambos cuerpos y cuando por fin había logrado marcar un buen ritmo, el calor de su estómago la traicionó, provocándole un agudo dolor y unas náuseas incontenibles.

Se alejó rápidamente de la morena, levantándose para correr lejos y en un rincón de la habitación esparció sobre el suelo de madera lo poco y nada que había logrado comer en el día, las piernas le tambalearon, haciéndola caer contra la pared mientras que las arcadas continuaron llenando la habitación de un ruido desagradable.

La morena tomó la prenda que le faltaba con rapidez y se cubrió, luego se aproximó a la rubia y la contuvo, acariciándole la nuca con parsimonia y dándole palabras de aliento aun cuando Santana sabía bien que eso había ocurrido por el acto irresponsable que la enferma había realizado minutos atrás. No le recriminó, muy por el contrario, la ayudó a volver a la cama, le puso un camisón y la dejó ahí.

Fue Mike chang quien partió corriendo a través de la lluvia y no demoró más de cinco minutos en tener ahí en la habitación del burdel al médico Anderson, el cual al llegar comenzó su trabajo con prisa, revisándole la temperatura y analizando cada síntoma de Brittany.

— Fui bastante claro en lo que les dije, la orden era fácil de entender. No debía beber nada, entonces... ¿Qué es ese olor a ron que hay en la habitación y esa botella vacía? — recriminó el medico mientras inspeccionaba a Brittany.

— Fue un descuido. — reflexionó la morena, más para sus adentros que para quienes llenaban el cuarto.

— Este descuido nos puede costar a todos Santana. — reprochó el judío, quien al oír el llamado de ayuda de su capitán había corrido desde la habitación continua a socorrerla.

Santana que yacía parada al costado derecho de la cama, justo al lado opuesto al médico, miró con recelo al moreno y no dudó en dejar salir el enojo que sentía y desquitarse de esa forma con quien se le cruzara entre ceja y ceja, tocándole la maldita suerte a Noah.

— ¿Tienes algo que pagar Puckerman? ¿Te hace falta dinero acaso? — increpó ella, dando un par de pasos hacia el hombre.

— No dije eso López, lo que... — se apuró a decir mientras bajaba la mirada pero fue interceptado por las venenosas palabra de la pirata, las cuales le impidieron continuar.

— No me jodas Puckerman ¿Te he tenido los bolsillos vacíos alguna vez? — ladró, señalándolo con su índice y clavándole el dedo en el pectoral izquierdo.

— ¿Pero qué carajos te sucede? — se defendió Puckerman apartándole el dedo de un manotazo. La mirada se le endureció y las arrugas que poseía en el ceño se le marcaron más, haciendo evidente el enojo que el marino sentía.

Santana al ver aquel gesto del ajeno se indignó, levantó ambos brazos y estampó sus palmas sobre el pecho del más alto empujándolo y haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos.

— No me vengas con tu falsa preocupación o algo. Te perdí de vista desde que llegamos a la isla y tu deber como contra maestre es estar a mi lado, no en la pieza continua follándote a Fabray. — recriminó, elevando sus voz por sobre la de él y comenzando a sentir como la sangre le ardía a través del cuerpo.

— ¿Estás celosa? — ironizó Puckerman, marcando con eso su sentencia.

— Es lo que me faltaba... ¿Piensas que podría sentir celos de Fabray? O no, aún más gracioso... ¿Crees que te celaría a ti? — exclamó Santana mientras movía sus brazos con vehemencia.

— Lo que tú y yo hacemos juntos es tener sexo, no tenemos ningún compromiso amoroso, nos soy tu esposa Puckerman, ni lo seré. — señaló mientras continuaba a cada palabra acorralando más y más al judío contra la pared.

Mike y Blaine observaban atónitos la situación. Los dos los habían visto discutir en altamar antes, pero en ese momento ambos parecían más una pareja que otra cosa, aunque tanto el médico como el primer oficial sabían bien que de continuar esa disputa deberían tener que interferir. Era esa la razón del porqué el asiático ya se había ganado a espaldas de la de mayor rango, esperando el momento preciso para contenerla.

— Odio cuando te pones así. Tal vez necesitas entrenar a otro contra maestre. — balbuceó el judío siendo observado por los atentos ojos castaños de la fémina frente a él. — Busca a alguien que ascienda rápido al puesto, porque compré un barco y no navegare más a tu lado. — soltó Puckerman dejando un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

La morena sintió una punzada en el pecho y su corazón se agitó de forma inmediata, procesó las palabras contrarias y cuando al fin las comprendió se decidió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó la morena impactada por la noticia.

— Lo que oíste. — replicó el judío, con la mirada segura pero la voz temblorosa.

— Tienes un contrato conmigo, lo que estás haciendo se llama traición. — anunció ella dejando en claro los términos por los cuales ambos habían comenzado a trabajar juntos.

— No es traición cuando ya accediste a darme la capitanía en otro barco. — mencionó Puckerman haciendo que Santana se mordiera la lengua.

Aquello era cierto pues la mismísima capitana del Black'Sails había cedido una de sus naves a manos del judío, justo antes del mítico viaje a Holanda, mismo que ahora los tenía ahí discutiendo, separándolos. Pero él le había dicho que sería el último de sus viajes juntos, pues al volver de la travesía ambos emprenderían caminos distintos al mando del timón de sus propios navíos.

— Compré el barco a través de un préstamo, considera que fue mi parte de nuestro último trabajo juntos. — explicó al ver la mirada curiosa de la morena.

— ¿Quién sería tan imbécil como para prestarte esa cantidad sin tener una garantía de que el trato resulte bien? — se mofó la latina y esbozó una sonrisa, misma que se borró a los segundos después.

Una idea le atacó el cerebro, una imagen vino a su mente y dos perlas esmeraldas centellearon malévolamente en su imaginación.

Se mordió el labio y se giró sobre los talones, se dirigió hasta las puertas que daban al balcón y las abrió abruptamente. Salió a paso firme por el pasillo sin importarle que la lluvia alcanzará su anatomía y que el viento le estremeciera la piel. Ella iba decidida a dar cara a quien atribuía como la autora intelectual del plan de Puckerman.

Santana pateó la puerta y esta se abrió con escándalo, sin embargo para su mala suerte la habitación estaba vacía y no había huella de Quinn Fabray.

Una voz más que conocida le llamó a sus espaldas haciéndola voltear con premura.

— Santana... Brittany despertó. — anunció Mike, provocando que la ira de la latina se disipara por unos instantes.

Al volver a la habitación la rubia se veía ya compuesta, Blaine le había dado infusiones de un té verde que le haría limpiar el cuerpo, le haría exudar todas las toxinas y así se sentiría mejor. El médico había repetido mil veces que la ingesta de alcohol estaba prohibida y que debía cumplirse, por otro lado, ambas mujeres se comprometieron a llevar a cabo las órdenes dictadas por el profesional mientras que fuera, salpicando barro en cada galope, hacia el sur de la isla, se dirigía una carreta cargada con el cofre que contenía una suma importante de dinero, destinada a la compra inmediata de un navío. Ahí iba Quinn Fabray de camino a sellar el tratado junto al capitán Smythe, un tratado que marcaría un antes y un después.


End file.
